Meet Annabelle!
by Annielovebug
Summary: Annabelle Rosaleen Matsuoka becomes one with the nerd squad. This lil' art student never had this amount of friends before and she is loving it, "Just stay calm and be cool." Even for her new friends, she have her first crush. Who will it be? Click here to find out... Alive!Tadashi AU. Most of the fluff will be towards the end of the story. Rated T for now, I'm being cautious now!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:** Prologue (Anna's Introduction)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything important or memorable mentioned in this story. All belong to their rightful owner(s).

* * *

 _~Annabelle's POV~_

 _I was walking along the school yard of my college campus, watching students scurrying around, getting into their cars or lounging with friends, about the leave for the day after a long day, working or listening to lectures or class sessions._

 _Shusaku Arakawa Art Institute is where I go for my course of Graphic Designer and Illustrator and Creative Writing. I love it here, don't get me wrong. I started my first year here about a few months ago. I can tell you, it's a hard to get used to this campus' atmosphere, then when you're about 4-5 months in, you get the hang of being here._

 _My name is Annabelle Rosaleen Matsuoka. I know, I have a American name with a Japanese surname. Aiko Matsuoka is my father who is Japanese, while my mother, Anastasia Love Rose-Matsuoka is French-American. I have mostly Japanese in me and a little bit of French as well. My father married my mother whenever he lived in America. He moved here from Japan whenever he was trying to flee from his family when he was only 17. He didn't like the way he was treated in Japan, whenever he had to work through labor for his entire life. He didn't want that, that's why he flee from Japan to the United States met my mom. He married her soon after they met at 20 and had me when they were around 25-26._

 _So yeah, that's how I came along. I'm an only child as well. It's a gift and a curse. I love being the only one to have more of the attention (I'm a little spoiled :3) but then...I feel lonely too. Then I met people soon after I started high school. After high school though, I became lonely again._

 _Then I remember meeting someone soo funny, so nice and sweet, yet very excitable and happy all the time. Her name is Aiko; she same name as my father, but she's a girl. Aiko Miyazaki was her name, but she told her to call her Honey Lemon since it "suits" her persona._

 _At first I thought Honey was some type of Mlp (My Little Pony) fangirl but she was called that by one of her friends. In fact, today, I'm just about to meet up with her after my final class of the day to introduce me to her friends. I met Honey about a couple of months after I graduated high school. I was shopping at the grocery when she kinda "injured" me with her cart when she was rushing for food to make a bakery sale for her professor's birthday or something._

 _But anyway, I was waiting for Honey to come pick me up to head down to the Lucky Cat Cafe and meet her friends there. I was actually pretty excited to meet them but then really scared. What if they don't like me? Or what if they are the type of people that are in the "wrong crowd" type of people? What happens if I know these people and they don't like me? That's when I realized to myself, I'm overreacting._

 _Well, that's kinda my introduction of myself._

 _I have a lot more interesting moments to come with what's going to happen next for me._

* * *

 **Hai hai, ppl! I'm back with more Big Hero 6 fangirlness ^^ So for starters, I am not a fast writer but every week or so I'll be updating the story at a steady as possible rate. I'm trash so I might as well have Annabelle a type of girl to have that stream of consciousness and have her ramble about how she feels or things that happen as if she was talking to a friend or something. Thank you Holden Caulfield! XD Anyways, I making this an AU where alive!Tadashi never gets killed in the fire but he does try to save Callaghan (spoiler!) I'm sorry, I'm such a soggy pancake.**

 **I love y'all. I will be updating soon as possible. Hope you like this new fanfic and Tadashi being alive in here (in denial fangirlness!) and Annabelle, etc. etc.**

 **Peace out kiddies! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Hi, I'm Annabelle**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rigthful owners from Disney Animated Studios©.

 _Warning: Mild Language_

* * *

Annabelle looked around to see Honey Lemon was on her way. She and Honey was supposes to head on over the Lucky Cat Cafe to meet and greet Honey's colleagues from her school. Anna know that school very well, San Fransokyo Institute of Technology; the most prestigious school in the state. The school is just as famous as Shusaku Arakawa Art Institute where Anna go to, but Anna is not techno type of person. She's more artistic and creative student, but she needs the know the studies of technology to be able to get herself major into graphic designery and literature.

She and Honey are two separate people, beside one being a chemist and the other an artist/author. How they met is a common story of how Honey met the rest of the gang: chemistry experiment that involves a pack of bubble gum and mechnical kale and breadlment. Let's just say, Annabelle took hours to almost a day pulling out cotton candy flavored gum out of her hair. Overall, though the two is two peas in a pod. Some people would mistaken them as half to even fullout sisters. Anna would say yes on purpose to see how they all, including Honey Lemon react.

Now, Anna is going to meet more people that would be as much more crazy as Honey Lemon would be, probably.

Annabelle was still standing around looking where Honey would be. She's quite a slow person that Honey, but any other time she would be up and down the halls, looking her her beakers to make her project or something. Honey Lemon admitted she's not a very faster driver, comparing to her one of her friends she told Anna about being very "modest" to their driving so they don't get into trouble. Then comparing to another one of her friends that could get into a police chase in a minute because of their driving.

Anna just couldn't wait to meet her friend's friends. The more the marrier. She just hope that she doesn't make a full of herself like she always does when she meets someone. Happens to her all the time, also remembering how her and Honey Lemon met, leading to Annabelle being a load of trouble when she try to "fix" Honey Lemon's chemistry project, which also led to the bubblegum accident.

For mother and father always told her whenever meeting someone new or starting something new is... ' _to never change who you are or what you do; be yourself._ ' Annabelle can handle being herself, but she never thought about...how other people would think of her. Setting aside the interal screaming of being herself, Anna saw a glimpse of Honey Lemon seating inside her pink convertible Volkwagen Beetle, waving with her sunglasses on.

Honey Lemon knows how to show off her swag, even if she is a little ' _kooky_ ', Annabelle's word for her happy-go-lucky friend.

Annabelle waved back and ran across the street. She put herself inside the vehicle, sitting along the passenger seat of the car and gave Honey a very warming bear hug.

"Hi Honey Lemon!" She greeted her with a smile, finishing the hug.

"Annabelle EEK! I'm so happy to see you, it been ages since I last saw you!" Overreacting Honey made Annabelle laugh.

"Uh, Honey darling...it only been 2 days." Annabelle mentioned, showing a small smirk from her hands over her mouth.

Honey giggled. "I know, but still...it felt like it been ages! Time flies fast though."

Annabelle nodded as she put on her seatbelt before Honey hitting the gas and driving off the campus. Annabelle and Honey had a ball while driving over up the hill, jamming to their favorite songs on the CD, telling each other jokes, and even playing the children-loving again of I Spy. Even though Anna and Honey have complete different personalities, they sure show they can get along very well with their persona's.

* * *

At the Lucky Cat Cafe, there was not a lot of people sitting along, eating or drinking their orders. The pace was pretty slow too. It was only 3:30, rush hour was about to begin and people is pretty ready to head on home to their families and such. As for Honey Lemon and Annabelle, they were already on top of the hill, parking the covertible along the side of the coffee shop.

Annabelle unbuckled herself and leaped right out of the car. Honey Lemon, still wearing her shades, take them off and then puts her honey blonde hair into a bun. Annabelle's hair is a little shorter than Honey's, so she put her hair into two french braids and puts her glasses back on. She wears the same color of glasses as Honey's, but the rim of it is thiner.

Annabelle looked up and stared at the structure of the cafe long and hard. The format and design of it looked so cool to Anna and thought the cat on top of the awning, holding its paw out was really cute too. Honey Lemon told her that one of her friend's aunt own and works here, plus the friend and his younger brother lived here with her as well.

Now, here comes the anxiety and nervousness again. Annabelle's hand began to shiver as if she was stuck in the bitter cold; then again, it's only August. Annabelle was so scared, even her hair was shaking. Then Honey told her it'll be fine, her friends are such sweetheart, she was going to them. Certainly, until Annabelle does something stupid like she always does when she is nervous or very anxious at the same time. Then she kept mouthing to herself: ' _stay calm and be yourself, stay calm and be yourself, stay calm and don't make a fool of yourself_ '.

Then Honey held onto Annabelle's hand, which made her feel a little calmer and slowly walked into the cafe.

When they got inside, there were about four to five people sitting or standing at one table. As they walked in, they overheard what the group of people were saying. Annabelle clinged her face a little when she heard the conversation...it went like this...

"Dude, you have got to be kidding me." One with black short hair, with a purple highlights along her bang said, her voice a little monotoned and disgusted. She was glaring at a guy with a green beanie with shoulder length long, strawberry blonde hair, wearing a red megotron t-shirt. The guy almost made Annabelle gagged as she saw him, eating something that came off the floor. She think it was a ramen noodle that fell, and only Lord knows how long the thing been down there.

"It's alright, five second count and all I have to do is kiss it up to the megotron gods and they'll clean this thing as if it never fell." The guy said. _Obviously this guy is atheist,_ Annabelle thought to herself. Annabelle is also religious, Catholic to exact, since her mother is French, they belong to the Catholic church and has been that way for awhile now.

Then a Jamaican looking guy, wearing a dull blue jacket, with short dark brown hair with draglocks, covering up his mouth as if he was going to throw up. "Fred, you're really―* _gags_ * ―disgusting...who even eats off of the floor anyways?"

Then a kid, with a gap-tooth, wearing a blue jack and a red Iron-man t-shirt under it, spiky and crayz black hair chuckled at him as he sipped some of his coffee in his mouth. "I remember when Tadashi sneakly tries to pick up a chopped piece of stake off of the floor without anyone looking, and then ―ATE it off of the floor just like that!" Then he started laughing.

The man who was sitting right next to him, with a overcombed hairstyle, wearing a yellow cardigan sweater glared at the boy as he nudged him by his shoulder. "NO! I ―I did not, it fell then I picked it up a couple seconds later, it didn't get affected by anything at all. And besides, I was REALLY hungry." He then pouted as he sipped on his coffee.

Annabelle noticed how long she was standing at the Asian man with the cardigan, she kinda thought as him being more "interesting" than the rest. Then Honey playfully nudged her by her shoulder as she signalled her to come on along to the same table that was there. The closer they got, the faster Anna's heart rate was going. Even some bits of sweat came rushing down her forehead.

"HEY GUYS!" Honey Lemon beamed making Anna freezed before walking into the beanie-wearing boy. The boy then smiled at her as he waved. Annabelle slowly and nervously waved back. Her head was tilting a little bit to the ground as she shyly stepped back from everyone so they could get a glimpse at her.

"You're finally here, after a whole long five hours of us waiting. I thought you got into a car accident or something!" The black man said with his voice a little concerned.

"Wasabi, please...I am good at driving a car, compared to GoGo." Honey stated giving the girl with the purple highlights and smirk.

She scoffed. "What? I can't help I am a _very_ impatient girl."

"Well, driving lessons aside...who's she?" The boy with the gap-tooth teeth said, point over at nerves-shot Annabelle.

"Well Hiro," Honey began, "remember when I told you guys about this girl I've been friends with for awhile, the one who goes to this prestigious art institute a mile away where we all go to?"

They all nodded.

"This is...Annabelle! Annabelle Rosaleen Matsuoka." They all waved at her.

Annabelle stood there as if she was a statue. It was getting awkward a few seconds later when they stopped waving. So, Honey gave her a shook and Annabelle flinched causing her hand to go awire and flying at a coffee cup which then slipped all over the table. The gang awed when it happened. Annabelle flustered into a deep shade of red in emabarrassment.

"OH SHIT! I―I am SO sorry! I-I didn't mean to-uh-to do that!" Annabelle said her voice shaky as ever.

GoGo shook her head. "Be a little careful next time kid, we don't want to get Aunt Cass over here, lecturing us about being a little more tider." Her voice was a bit offensive but reassuring. Annabelle flinched from her voice as she back away a little more.

"Come GoGo, give the new girl some slack. It was just an accident." The boy with the cardigan said with a humble smile on his face. That face was the only thing Annabelle stood focus at for awhile. Even when he got up to go get some napkins, she couldn't get eyes off of him. It was weird too, Annabelle never have been this "way" like she always was before, clumsy, shaky, and even goofy if she was around somewhere she been before. But this entire surroundings, the entire setting is complete different and new to her.

Maybe it's because she was hungry, that's all.

Then Honey signalled her to seat down with her at the table next and pulled out a chair and sat in between the guy named Fred and GoGo. Annabelle insisted herself down to the chair slowly, slowly enough for her to not try to fall for sitting off the chair without looking.

Fred was waving at Anna as she sat down. She waved back with an awkward smile. "Hi, my name is Fred!" He said with a loud and very uproared voice that made Anna shriek a bit.

"I-I'm sorry if I'd scared you. I was just saying hi my name is Fred!" His said was a little childish and humorous. This made Anna calm and giggled a bit.

"Hi Fred, my name is Annabelle." She greeted with her voice less shaky this time.

GoGo leaned over to her with a cup as she had a generous smile on her face as well. "Hey Anna! Wait, could I call Anna or your full name?"

Anna shrugged. "Whatever you think is a comfortable name for me."

"Okay _Lil' Red_ , my name is GoGo." Anna made a very crooked smile when she heard GoGo said, "Lil' Red". Already, she has a nickname?

"My name is Wasabi! PLEASE DO NOT TELL THEM MY SECON―"

"No-Ginger!" Hiro said with a cheeky smile on his face. Then Wasabi flustered and covered his face with a groaned coming out right after.

Then the little boy turned and face Anna with that cute little gap-tooth of his sticking out. "Well, my name is Hiro Hamada! The king of all of technology and robotics!"

"Hi King Hiro, my name is Annabelle. It's very nice to meet you!" She said with a grin, getting a little more calm. Honey squealed at the moment and grabbed Annabelle by the arm and squeezed her tightly.

"OMG! I'm so glad every one is getting along so wonderfully! I thought Anna was going to make a full of herself and cause the cafe to set on fire or something! But it didn't so, YAY!"

Annabelle flustered as she sighed at her Hispanic-Japanese friend.

Moments went pass, the gang laughing, talking/socializing, and getting along like as it was planned, then the taller man named Tadashi walks back with some napkins and along side of him, an older woman with brunette short hair, wearing a blue short sleeved shirt and a white apron. She had a notepad in her hand, and a very humble smile on her face.

"Well, look who finally showed up." The older woman said with a smile, staring over at Honey which gave a cute giggle.

"Sorry I'm late Ms. Cass, I had to pick up a very good friend of mine." She pointed her fingers over at Anna.

"Oh really?" She handed Anna a cup and smiled at her. "And what's your name Miss?"

Annabelle waved and bowed her hand in a very polite gesture. "My name is Annabelle Matsuoka. It's very wonderful to meet you...Ms...?"

"Ms. Cass Hamada. But you can call me Cass or Ms. Cass or even Aunt Cass, but that's when you're REALLY, REALLY close to me and my family." Annabelle nodded, assuming in her head that she's the aunt and possibly the owner of this cafe and the two Japanese boys.

"Aunt Cass..." Hiro voiced was really whiny, her arms flopping around as if he was mopping and pouting. "I need more coffee...I feel so _weak..._ "

Cass glared at Hiro with a very small smirk forming. "I still don't understand why you're even drinking coffee Hiro, you a little bit too young to drink this st―"

"I JUST graduated high school Aunt Cass, I need to be more genuine to being a grown man and drink grown men stuff like coffee!"

Everyone began to laugh, even Annabelle began to giggle. Cass shook her head, chuckling herself. "Sure, that's all you're going to be drinking such you're a "grown man" now. But I see you drinking something other than coffee, you're never going to eat a single gummy bear in your life until mid-age!" Her voice was really threaten. Annabelle's mouthed puckered small as if she was whistling or mouthing "ooh..." at her.

Everyone in the group began to awed and oh at Hiro who flustered lightly, shaking his head. "Trust me, I'm old enough to drink coffee, not go to a casino and get drunk like Tadashi would do!"

Tadashi ruffled the little Hamada's hair. "You wish bonehead." Annabelle giggled a bit louder, assumingly she was laughing at Tadashi and his little word he always gave his younger brother when he does something stupid "bonehead" or "knucklehead" or even "lil' genius".

Tadashi smiled lightly as a little small form of bright red was shown on his face, his gaze was obivous though when she seen Annabelle. "I don't think I met you yet. I have a small feeling you're Honey Lemon's sister, right?" A small quick awkward silent filled the area, which was almost empty at this point.

Then Anna and Honey looked at each other before laughing and very weird laugh which involved snorting, squeaking and giggles that even a three year old couldn't laugh like that. This made Tadashi blush even harder, not because he was very embarrassed, more like a bit nervous and couldn't help but to stare at Annabelle a while longer. After that long and very entertaining laugh, they told them that their not sisters and met through very similar reason how Honey and the rest of the gang met.

They gang nodded and laughed along with the story. Cass later came back with a cup of strawberry-banana frappe, Annabelle's favorite frappacinos. Anna nodded with a meaning of thank you as Cass nodded back with a you're welcome and went back to work.

GoGo sipped on her plastic cup, filled with coffee then asked Annabelle where she lived.

"Well," Anna began, "I was born a raised here at San Fransokyo for my life basically. Not my parents though, my mother was born in Paris, France and my father was born in Tokyo, Japan. That's why my name is Annabelle and then my last name is Matsuoka, I'm mixed with French and Japanese. I have mostly my mother's feature but I'm an expert in the Japanese language."

The gang awed at her with understanding. Annabelle smiled an adorable smile.

"That's so cool!" Fred beamed. "But what about any siblings! Are you the oldest or youngest child of infinate of sisters and brothers or an only child? I'm an only child, it's a gift and a curse! More comic books for me and NO ONE ELSE and having a full master bedroom to myself, then being the only child to get stuff and no one else to share it with... "

Everyone gave an arched eyebrow with a confused, awkward look at Fred. All Annbelle did was nod and smile. "I know! It is a gift and a curse! I am an only child, I couldn't handle being alone or having anyone to play with but then again, you get everything you want though! But now that I have new friends, I feel as if it's nothing but a gift. It's fun to have new friends and try something new, it's always something good happening to people who deserve it."

The gang nodded. They all felt the same way with meeting Annabelle, a new member to the crew is always a good thing for them all, even if they are a little shy or weird. The more, the marrier.

While the rest of the gang, talked and such, it was obvious to Annabelle (unless it was just her imagination) that the guy, Tadashi kept giving her stares but then looks away when Annabelle looks back at him. Annabelle felt a bit of suspicion that he was either looking at a little glimpse of Honey Lemon or GoGo but when she caught him staring straight dead at her, she turned her head over another direction.

A while later, it was getting late and after a long conversation on Hiro's project for the SFIT expo that is coming up in a week in a half, everyone was finishing up their meal and helped Cass clean up the cafe before closing time.

After cleaning up, Honey Lemon and the gang walked outside then looking a long glimpse at the sunset, setting along the horizon in between the Golden Gate Bridge shown afar from where the hill is set. Where they were standing, it gave them a very good view of the city. Especially when the sun is setting or rising, it's beautiful at those times of day.

Annabelle awed at the scene. _It was absolutely, magnificent,_ Anna said to herself. Before heading to Honey Lemon's car, she felt a poke on the back of her shoulder. She turned around to see who it was. It was...Tadashi. He had a very humble smile on her face. This made Annabelle feel anxious again.

 _You wasn't acting like this when I was inside the cafe Anna! Keep calm, he's just a boy who kept staring at you for the entire time you were there! Keep it together..._

Annabelle waved at him. "HEY YOU, I mean, sorry, hey uh what's up?" Annabelle couldn't help but to blush lightly at him. It wasn't too obvious that Tadashi was doing the same, blushing lightly against his firm looking, but very soft cheeks.

"Uh nothing much, I-I was just wondering about...um...hanging out with us tomorrow at uh Fred's house?" He asked a little nervously. Annabelle arched an eyebrow.

"Really? I mean, isn't Fred suppose to be asking me to hang out at his place? I mean, unless you live there too." Annabelle smirked.

"N-no, I don't live there but we were all wondering if you would like to join tomorrow like around...I don't know one o'clock-ish?"

Annabelle giggled. "One o'clock-ish?"

Tadashi nodded, chuckling nervously again, his voice was a bit shaky. "Don't mind my grammar, around one o'clock I mean."

Annabelle nodded with a smile. "Sure, I would love to hang out with you―you guys! I mean everyone! Hehe―I mean it's okay if I hang out with you two Tadashi, I mean, together alone! I mean―if you don't mind if we hang alone sometime? Wait, I just met you, I can't ask you out yet! I MEAN I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE A DATE OR ANYTHING! I was jus―"

"ANNA!" Anna turned to where the voice was, it was just Honey. She was sitting along in her car, waving at her to come on so she could take her home. Annabelle nodded as she waved back, then turns back at Tadashi and bowed her head in the gesture to thank him for their time.

"It was nice meeting you all and tell your aunt thank you for the frappe, your aunt is very nice by the way."

Tadashi formed a smile. "You're welcome, and yeah...my aunt is the best! Very funny too." Anna smiled as well. She grabbed her little brown hand bag and put it on her shoulder. She waved goodbye to the rest of the gang and walked over to the Beetle. She sat in the passenger seat of the car once more before they pulled off, waving goodbye to everyone before heading down the hill once more.

"What do you think about my friends?" Honey asked, driving along the road, heading to Annabelle's house.

"You mean _our_ friends?" Annabelle gave her a smile to her friend. Honey nodded.

"That's true, our friends now." Honey turned the corner on Anna's street. She was glad that Annabelle had a great time with everyone. To be honest, Honey thought that Anna wouldn't really be fond of her friends, but she was mistaken, she's one of them now. Anna smiled as she looked at the beautiful moon hitting the horizon of San Fransokyo's towers and building in between them. Where they were was a perfect view.

When they made it to Anna's house. Anna gave Honey a final bear hug before getting out of the car. Anna put her hand bag on her side of her and walked onto the front yard of her Victorian house. Anna waved at her friend once more before heading in the house. Before she went inside, Honey gave her the signal to call her when she is settled in.

Anna smiled when she got inside the house, her parents were in the kitchen. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking while her father was reading the newspaper. Anna walked into the kitchen and hugged them both. She smiled at them when she sat on the table and put down her hand bag.

"Anna dear, you're quite late. Where were you all day?" Her mother asked.

"I was with my new friends. Honey greeted me to her other friends from her school. They are really, really nice and funny." Anna explained.

Her father nodded with a genuine smile on his face. "That's wonderful sweetheart, it nice to see you meeting new people. I thought you were more of a loner and doesn't want to be bothered with anyone."

Anna smiled as she ate her dinner, she told her parents everything that happened today. She was so euthiniastic and happy, happier than she ever have been. Her parents are very glad that her daughter are around other people and meeting new friends. Anna herself was glad to meet new people. To be honest, she really thought that she would make a fool of herself and forming enemies than friends; the way she thought of it, she thought wrong. She hope that she would be able to meet them again and maybe become part of the gang.

Like she always encouraged herself when it comes to meeting new people: " _The more, the marrier_ ".

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **Well, well, well...My laptop is fixed! HOORAY! I managed to finish this crap up in a week! A WEEK! I had a lot of stuff to do since school is starting in two weeks. I think this was a corny chapter about how Anna met Honey Lemon's friends. I don't know, I'm pretty drowsy today, just got my wisdom teeth out and taking these sleeping pain pills and crap AGH! Well what do you think about Tadashi? OOC, I know. I tried .-. OKAY I TRIED! ~cries in a corner~ My teeth is sore for Chrissake! THANKS HOLDEN CAULFIELD! Anyways~! I hope you all enjoys this chapter, I'll be making shipping in this story: from Gogozilla, Honasbi, Tadabelle whatever! Thank you for the 4-5 followers and favs and 20 views, I need to make more views and favs and followers though, so make it snappy. I'm sorry, moodswings are hitting me like a lion... I love ya and the results, thank you all!**

 **Peace out kiddos! Bai...! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Breakfast Meal**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rigthful owners from Disney Animated Studios©.

 _Warning: Mild Language, crude humor_

* * *

It was six o'clock in the morning, Annabelle was already awaken from her slomber. She yawned herself out of her bed and dragged herself into the bathroom to get ready for her class. Her class starts in two hours and all she needs to do is take a shower, comb her hair, eat breakfast and pretty much end the first part of her day; the morning phase.

Annabelle is very impatient at times so she gets things done quite quickly if she haves to. Her parents are the very last people in the household to get up from bed so she's mostly independent as well when wants to. Her theory is to get ready, eat and head on out to the institute. That was the theory of her typical weekday morning. But instead, something kinda blindsighted her in her tracks.

After combing up her hair, into two loose braids and putting on some overalls with a pink cami under it and some pairs of black converse sneakers (not as fashionable as her Honey but she tries), she headed downstairs into the kitchen. She was thinking of fixing up from bacon and eggs before she leaves and maybe whip up some coffee if she have the time. When she looked inside the cabinets, something blew her off guard. NO FOOD. Well, their supply was actually little to no food at all and without the coffee beans and grits, she wasn't able to cook up her breakfast meal.

Well that sucks.

 _Dammit._ Anna said to herself with a very bitter tone. What now? There's no food for her to cook and rarely any stores are opened at that time around her neighborhood. Then, something hit her. _The Lucky Cat!_ Of course, they are a breakfast shop filled with breakfast pastries, treats and of course, COFFEE. Anna mentally slapped herself senseless, interally as she never thought of that. Sometimes Annabelle could be very absent-minded when it comes to simple, little problems like these. Lord knows how would she react in a bigger and more complicated situations, in prior to this one.

Anna smiled at herself before grabbing her small, brown hand bag and walked out of her front door and into the lawn to her front yard. She looked up from where she was standing and stared at the sunrise, hitting the building, showing an amount of the light's reflecting from the towers' structures and glass. The effect of a rainbow, blurred up Annabelle's glasses, making even more fascinating to look at. Her eyes glittsled at the view and a bigger smile formed on her lips. She loved seeing this type of things every morning and every evening. Doesn't matter if it's a sunrise or sunset, she would feel a type of acceptance towards the world as if God was releasing her sins from around her and giving her peace and humblity.

Anna felt calm and looked over down the street, basically that's where Lucky Cat is located. Though, she has a long way to go to get down there before class starts. So she took her time walking down the street, pacing slowly at her own rate. She's not fast of a walker/runner, she can be very slow even rushing to class if she late. Her absent-mind is the fault of that as well. It sucks for her at times but she's going to get better when she gets older, her mother always noted to herself watching her daughter overwhelming and even hurting herself to get better, whenever she sees her.

* * *

After taking about thirty or so minutes heading down a surely long hill, she managed to get onto the intersection of the Aveune of where the coffee shop was located. She panted when she was standing along side of the curve, calling herself running at her "own pace" down the hill instead of simply walking like she usually does to head to wherever she would go to if this wasn't the case to buy some breakfast.

Besides that, she only have thirty minutes left of free time before class starts and her belly was rumbling like crazy. Time to eat, she told herself as she walked into the cafe, still having a hard time getting more oxygen back into her system and little to no energy, wavering on her lightly. She felt a little lightheaded too when she headed inside, hoping she wouldn't bump into anything while, normally, trying to walk her way in as if she was just a normal customer.

When she got inside, she saw Ms. Cass sweeping the floor with a broom, had an apron around her and was pretty much about to start off her day. As for Anna, she was trying to bring herself back into a steady stand-still while keeping her cool and calming down from that very "interesting" excerise.

Cass took a glimpse of Anna and formed a large grin. She was excited to Anna becoming her own customer and actually the first customer of the day; a new favorite. She walked over to Anna with her cheeky grin and greeted her a good morning. When Anna noticed her talking, she smiled and bowed a good morning to her back.

"Good morning, Ms. Cass. I-I was just wondering if you're shop is opened yet? I just came down here from my house, up a hill away and there's like **NO** food in our cabinets!"

Cass gave her a generous grin and grabbed her notepad as quickly as possible. She gave her a chair and forcefully put Anna in it. Anna shook a little and felt a little uncomfortable from Cass's force, though by her sitting down made her feel calm some more as she felt a bit of a more neutral feeling.

"Say no more, Lil' Ann. I am the master of this joint! Anything you need, I'll give you...for a _discounted price_." _Discounted Price_? Annabelle completely forgot she needed to pay to get something to eat! She only have two dollars and a few quarters in her wallet. Hopefully these discounts for "special customers" are cheap, yet very, very delicious.

Anna chuckled nervously as Aunt Cass asked what would she like to order. Annabelle just need a few things to wake her up and fill her up for at least til' class starts. She looked at the menu up near the kitchen was and noticed the sale on Breakfast meal catagory was only 2.50.

"Maybe I have the breakfast meal please?" Anna asked.

Aunt Cass nodded with a grin. "Sure thing, What kind of beverage would you like? We don't have orange juice, nor grape juice. Only water, apple juice, and soda. I don't think soda is a very healthy way to eat with breakfast. Or is it? I don't know..."

While Aunt Cass was constantly rambling on different beverages she could served for this meal, Annabelle gazed off from the conversation and noticed a older guy along side the kitchen with a brown satchel hand bag around him. He was wearing a San Fransokyo Ninjas baseball cap and a green blazer. He looked familar... Anna repeated to herself that question of who is that guy? Then she saw Hiro walking through the doorway of the storage room wearing an apron around him, wearing a white t-shirt and had a notepad in his hand as well. Annabelle's eyes widen at the scene. Hiro works here? He's only fourteen. Then, it hit her. It's the same man who'd invited her over Fred, her new friend's house the day before.

 _Tadashi._ Wow, he looks so different from what he was wearing yesterday. He was wearing a white t-shirt under a yellow cardigan sweater, now he's wearing a black v-neck shirt, under grey cardigan and a green blazer over that one. _It's August, doesn't he get hot in that outfit_? That question, made Anna blushed even harder as she thought something completely different to the question. _Hot_? _Sweaty hot, not-not sexy hot_.

"Anna? _Anna~? ANNA!_ " Aunt Cass shouted making Annabelle flinched from her thoughts and back into reality.

"Heh, I'm sorry. I uh, was looking at the menu. I just want water. How much is it exactly?"

"Oh not much, 3.50 plus tax." Anna eyes widen at her. Not enough, her allowance is not as stretch as she expected.

"Crap, I don't have enough..." Anna made a pouted face, she wasn't doing it on purpose either to make anyone feel bad, she meant it. She was really upset that she's going to be straving to death during class today. Then, Tadashi was walking towards her as he held some money in his hand.

Anna's heart rate began to increased. She doesn't even know why, but she felt a bit hot herself, beside her wearing something very loose. He handed her over a couple of dollar bills in his hand. And with that generous, cute smile of his. He said, "Here, I hope this is enough for you Anna."

"..." That's all Anna had to say, nothing. She was so dumbfounded, she literally forgot why she needed the money in the first place.

"No, no Tadashi. It's okay, you didn't have to use your money to help Anna. I was going to give to her for free." Aunt Cass reassured her nephew.

Tadashi chuckled. "No, it's okay really. I mean, it is illegal to let her buy something for without paying it with money..." Anna's eyes widen in fear as she imagined herself in jail for not paying for just _one_ breakfast meal at a cafe, though Tadashi was only joking. She grabbed the money as quickly as possible. This scared Annabelle, it really did.

Then, just to make things even more awkward, she felt a calm ruffle from Tadashi's hand as he combed her red hair down as if she was a pet. He completely stopped when he noticed what he was doing and flustered lightly soon after. Anna didn't even want to even ask why, she just let that one go. Though it made her feel calm and humble, yet uncomfortable and excited. _Am I imagining things?_ She said to herself. _Did he just...touched my hair?_ Annabelle sighed lightly as she managed to keep her cool and pretend that this didn't even happened.

"I don't want you to get in trouble, you don't deserve it." He added making the redhead girl, turn red around her pale, peachy cheeks. It wasn't noticable, but Anna felt that burn.

Aunt Cass giggled at her as she patted her on the back, making her feel a little more tense. "This isn't a profit cafe Tadashi, plus all of your friends have gotten stuff for free before. It's because their family to us and they deserve the treat."

"Blackmailing is a treat whenever it comes to more workers..." Tadashi joked before yelping lightly when Hiro playfully punched him in the arm.

"It wasn't blackmailing Tadashi. When it came to me never having gummy bears ever again unless I start botfighting, now that's blackmailing!" Hiro mentioned with a playful glare on his face. Anna couldn't help but giggle. Then Aunt Cass's eyes flared into an angry glare.

"BOTFIGHTING...? When did Hiro started _fucking BOTFIGHTING_?" She asked, in a very angry growl. Her language was strong when she curse, that scared the living hell outta of Tadashi and Hiro.

Both brothers looked at each other in a very worried and nervous way. Tadashi and Hiro began to ramble about how it all started and then arguing and blaming on each other about who managed to get themselves into bigger trouble. Annabelle laughed the entire time they were having their "family feud" before finally getting her breakfast.

"Where did I go wrong with these kids?" Aunt Cass mumbled to herself after the argument before heading to the kitchen and making Anna's breakfast.

Annabelle giggled when Aunt Cass left and headed to the kitchen. This family is full of surprises, Anna noted opposingly. Then she began to eat when Aunt Cass gave her breakfast; two pieces of fully cooked bacon, buttered grits, scrambled eggs with colby jack cheese scattered all over and a glass of water and strawberry frappe cappincino. The smell of this meal was pretty good and delicious, this was one of her best breakfasts yet. She thank Cass for the meal and began to gobble it up as if this was her last.

Tadashi started that stare off again, the same results as what happened yesterday with Annabelle meeting the gang. He was standing along the kitchen counter, she looked over at Anna and then back at his aunt all over again, repeatedly. Annabelle didn't really noticed, because she was deviring her food.

Cass smirked at her older nephew as he noticed at determined, very lost look on his face when he is either very concerned or very interested in something. But instead of something, more like a someone. Cass poked at him which made him gain back his train of thought.

"You alright over there Tadashi? You seemed...focused." Cass noted as she flipped some pancakes for another order she needed to served.

Tadashi shook his head with a smile as he pulled up his satchel from his shoulder. "Ah, it's nothing. I was just noticing, the new girl. She seems..."

"Cute? Sweet? Kind? You like her? You definitely liking the new girl over there!" Aunt Cass lit up at the moment, making Tadashi blush then he shook his head.

"No, no. I was wondering, she seems a bit unfamiliar to this area. I mean, she's not from where I study, she doesn't go to San Fransokyo Tech."

"My little nephew has a crush~! Tadashi got a crush~!" Hiro sang out, teasing Tadashi from behind. Tadashi ruffled his little bro's hair roughly as he was still mad at him for blaming him for illegally botfighting.

Hiro groaned at his brother and forcefully pushing his hand away from his head. Anna heard the commotion from where she was sitting and smiled softly at them. Tadashi looked away, forming a larger amount of red, shading his cheeks. Cass and Hiro chuckled at him, watching the boy become bashful from the new girl's looking at him. Maybe it is true, Tadashi may form some type of romantic interest for Anna, but they only known each other for a day or so. Then again, this is one of Tadashi's first crushes since high school where every girl in his class, falling for him, sending them love letters in his locker, texting them love notes, etc. Tadashi is mostly the ladies' man, not the other way around. But there's an amount of doubt that Tadashi would ever find a love interest if that's the case.

As for Anna, she would never even imagine herself as someone's love interest or crushing on someone herself. She would become a complete fool and try not to think about but does it anyway out of spike. She's quite goofy when she's around a crush or someone very famous or even her professors. She's quite clumsy too, whenever she spilled the coffee all over the table that day when she met the gang, because she always become nervous and acts goofy when she's trying to impress. It's a forceful habit to a very bad trait.

* * *

Annabelle was just about done with her meal, Hiro was right there to pick up the dishes and Anna's money along with Tadashi's offering, and a little tip for the young boy, for being such a very nice waiter.

When Hiro left, Tadashi watched Anna get up from her seat and walk out but she left her hand bag on her seat without her noticing. Tadashi walked over to the seat and grabbed the bag, and then tried to give it to her before she left. He walked a bit too fast and accidentally bumped into her when she turned around to see who was behind her, she was startled. A loud 'oof' came from them both causing a very brief scene of people looking up at them to see what was going on.

Annabelle stared at Tadashi as if he was trying to kill her. This was the most embarrassing moment of her life. Her face was nothing but red and her amber orange eyes met with Tadashi's dark brown ones. This made Anna heart skip and her stomach twist. Same with Tadashi, he felt as if his heart was shaking and was about to exploded.

"UH?" Annabelle belted out in pain, as she felt her arm twist the wrong direction, causing it to dislocate. Tadashi quickly gave her the hand bag.

"Here, uh you forgot this!" He said, rapidly as Anna quickly grabbed it from his grip.

"Uh thanks—OW!" The pain from her arm took force as she tried to throw her hand bag over her shoulder. Tadashi noticed the twisted arm and frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, didn't—"

"NO, no! I just dislocated my arm, that's all. LOOK! I could relocate it easily." A loud crack was heard when she put her arm back into formation, though her face didn't show the easiness that was. Her face clinged at the pain of her arm. A tad of tears spotted on her ends of her eyelids.

"S-see?" She sputtered softly as the pain quickly faded away soon after. With a concerning look on Tadashi's face, he smiled before backing away, generously taking Anna's word on 'fixing' her arm. _Mothafucker!_ She cursed to herself as she felt a yelp of pain, riding through her nerves.

"You feel better now?" He asked her, softly.

Anna nodded as she tried not to give him any eye contact. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thank you, I would've been going crazy without this baby. I have my phone, my sketch book, my homework, everything!"

Tadashi chuckled. "I hear ya, I would've been pretty pissed off myself. I would've went King Kong on everyone when I get to the lab, screaming: "OMG MY FUCKING PROJECT IS NOT IN MY SATCHEL! OH NO! OH NO! OH HELL TO THE NO!" That ghetto expression of his made old Anna laugh hard, harder than she ever did.

"I could imagine, hehe!" Anna giggled. Tadashi brought himself along and laughed as well.

From a glimpse from where they were standing, and sound of a chuckle and a giggle from the two Hamadas in the kitchen, watching Tadashi's every move. Nevertheless, Tadashi would ever hear the end of it if they just stop assuming that he likes her. That's really not the case so far. They're just friends, that's all it is.

Tadashi with a red face of embarrassment slowly walked out of the shop before Anna noticed Cass and Hiro laughing and stepped outside. Anna followed, making sure she doesn't try to forcefully fall again because of how nervous and goofy she can be. _Stay cool Anna_ , she repeated to herself. _Just be yourself and he'll fall for you, WAIT—not like that! NO!_

"Uh Anna right?" Tadashi echoed from Anna's thought, making her bring herself back into reality and gave the young man a calm yet uneasy smile.

"WHAT? Uh, yeah? I mean, yes? My name is Anna, Annabelle! Annabelle Rosaleen Matsuoka!" Her voice was going into rambling mode, she quickly faded out her trail-off and noticed how weird she's becoming once again. Here's the good part, Tadashi has an excellent sense of humor and laughed at her with that very adorable smile of his.

"I know that, well, Anna, my name is Tadashi Daniel Hamada if you forgot my name already."

Annabelle gave him a smirk. "Yeah, no, you told me who you were yesterday, before we all departed." She hinted as she started circling around him, briefly before pausing back to her position once more.

"Oh, okay then. I guess you didn't forget my name then."

Tadashi began walking to the parking lot, on the side of the cafe where only three cars were parked. A green pickup truck, a white mini van and a red, shiny moped were all that were parked and Tadashi was walking towards the moped.

 _This bitch owns a scooter? Hot..._ Anna told herself in a very girly tone, then mentally slapping herself to knock it off. _Woah, STOP THAT. Don't think like that! He's not your bae, he's not your bae! YET._

Anna awed at moped as the older Asian, managed to mount onto the vehicle and started its engine by pressing the power on button.

"Wow," she said with an amazed look on her face, "I like...I like... I wish I had a vehicle to take me around town and such. Especially when I'm late for—"

 _HOLY SHIT! CLASS STARTS IN_ _ **TWO MINUTES**_ _!_

Annabelle felt a buckle load of panic, hover around her. If she's late for class, this will count against her credits when her term is almost over. Twenty-five percent of her college credits will be flushed down the drain, _AGH_! This can't happen.

"Oh no! I only have two minutes left before my first class session starts! No, no, no, no, no~! I can't lose twenty-five percent of college credits...Not this time, not at this—"

"No need to fear," Tadashi declared, grabbing a spare helmet for Anna to wear, "I could take you! And besides, I only have ten minutes left before my class starts so...I could spare the time being with you."

Anna's eyes widen, _being with me?_ "What? Really?" Then Tadashi noticed what he had said and covered his mouth as he burned around his cheeks.

"Uh—I mean, the...the time taking you to your—destination...!"

Anna arched an eyebrow as if this guy was turning crazy. Then began to smile as she felt relieved and very thankful to have a guy like him around. "Thank you," she said before hopping on top of the moped and pulling off.

The breeze from the wind, flying around them, blew through her locks of her curly red hair and movement along her two braids that were following the winds' current. That breeze made Annabelle feel calm and satisfied with what was happening, forgetting that this guy, Tadashi, was giving her a lift to her campus before she was late. Even if she was, she didn't even care anymore, she was just happy that she felt...somehow... _belonging_ with someone.

And why was that?

Throughout that morning, Anna noticing the fact that, that was her first time hanging out with someone. Someone which is a young man, a boy, that have a lot in common. While their journey to Anna's campus, they asked each other the comparsion of their favorite things. They learned a lot from each other. From having the same food favs, to having the same artist and boy bands. It was crazy how two different worlds, just collide into one.

Sometimes, there are reasons that this happens. Because there are two people alone in the world, that just wanted to see more, wanting more, having more; where they are able to come and find where they belong.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **I don't even know. This is mostly how the fluffy Tadashi/OC begins to form. I mean, this is just the beginning. I am taking a few itty-bitty steps at a time though. No need to rush. I don't know though, this entire story looks a bit too...cheesy? Corny? Idk, I just need to slow down my writing a bit, I need a co-writer! HELP, SOS, ASAP, RESPECT!**

 **Anyways, thank you for all these favs and followers, so far, 20 views. Eh, no biggy this is just a whole new beginning for this story, it's going to blossom soon. Just not right now :D**

 **Thank you all for being so patient and generous, I love ya all!**

 **Peace out biotches! :P ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Art Amatuers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rigthful owners from Disney Animated Studios©.

* * *

Finally.

Her final art sculpturing class of the day was over in the next ten minutes. That gives Annabelle a good time to text Honey to pick her up whenever she's ready. Annabelle doesn't have her own transportation so she relies on her new friends to take where she needed to go. Especially this morning, Tadashi's moped managed to get from the cafe, to the art institute in seconds. Though speeding and running through red lights was a bit of a deal breaker and almost Anna's fate.

But overall, she was glad to have him there to take to her class before she was late. It was just so...gentleman like and it really made Annabelle feel good. Maybe too good, she have been having thoughts about the guy all through the day. She even got called out by her professor, Professor Satomonto-sempai, just because she was supposes to answer a question but trailed off into her thoughts once again.

That's all she thought about over the day, Tadashi. Wondering what other things Tadashi does, besides chasing his younger brother from those illegal botfights, working at that tech school a few blocks away, also friends with the same person, etc. She's quite in denial, the fact that she's having these sort of feeling for this guy, and she only knew him for about a day. But whenever he's around, a feeling of butterflies dancing inside her stomach, her head spins around and makes her dizzy, her body begins to melt when she brushes against his soft, firm, tender...you get the picture.

Before she knew it, it was almost time to leave class, but stop from her tracks was one of her classmates. She had brunette brown hair, piercing diamond blue eyes, a black nose-ring pierced on her left nostril and her outfit attire is more of a punk-retro clothing which is designed mostly red and black. Annabelle know this girl, to be honest, she can't stand this girl and she feels as if her heart fouls in fire when she comes around. It's a very bad vibe, telling her, she's no good. Tamiko Yoshida, twenty-one year old East-Asian punk girl that has an attitude towards everyone. That's why Annabelle haves bad vibes towards her.

She gave her a slight grim glare as her black eyeshadow which gave it a bigger and badder look towards Anna. Anna flinched at the look as if she saw a ghost, which isn't the sance because she's right there.

Annabelle nodded as in a quick greeting to the punk girl. "Uh, hello? Um, Tamiko."

Tamiko is majoring in Visual Arts and Body Art. Words around the school, she's an excellent and well-known tattoo artist. Even her parents have been involved in tattoo art when they were younger. There were the famous "Yoshida-Netsuke" Tattoo-artists 暸-狠材. This made Annabelle feel as if her family enthics and specialties is not the best like everyone else she knew. Honey's parents are pretty much the best chemist scientist in the state. Anna's father is a industrial worker, that works on mechinery and engineers machines to make sure they work, not a lot of money being offered either. And her mother, is just a simple housewife, she unemployed at the moment, but is very good in cooking. Though her mother never got the sance to go to culinary arts school or classes because of her income. It's not as "fix" as she thought. She only get eleven-hundred dollars each month, most of it goes to Annabelle's college tuition and ulitities bills.

Tamiko nodded back, giving her a very unpleasant look. In Anna's saying, she's telling her to 'suck a dick and fuck off'. Anna didn't appreciate the look so turned away from the negative encounter, then grabbed her hand bag and walked off. Then, she saw Professor Satomonto-sempai walking towards her. His face shows gratitude, compared to Tamiko which shows negative features that makes Anna want to melt.

"Hello, Annabelle. Tamiko. I am so happy to get you two here together at this time!" His voice was a sound of rejoiceful happiness. Professor Satomonto is pretty much a very opimistic teacher. By far Anna's class could tell you otherwises but this professor is very happy, all the time. Nothing could make him angry, even if it's one insult that was confronted by anyone, he is just very "lively".

Annabelle smiled back as she clinged onto her hand bag, nervously. "Uh hello, Mr. Satomonto-sempai."

"I have an assignment to give you two. It's like, more of a...competition, to see who have the best nude sketch sculpture for the 10th annual San Fransokyo Matsuri Festival."

Annabelle's eyes widen. Competition? Nude Sketch Sculpture? **MATSURI FESTIVAL**?! This is one of the biggest challenges Anna has ever been asked to do. She would become famous for her work, if it's on display for this matsuri festival. She have been to a matsuri festival a few times in her life. Mostly with family, but not for artwork, dedicated to her. This is going to be big for her. Maybe she'll inspire other artists to do a more art, just like her. It's like, a BIG breakthrough for her and it's going to make her famous.

Then, here's the problem, TAMIKO IS HER COMPETITOR! She's twice the advanced artist than she is. She can do tattoo art, while Anna could only do paint, sketches and doodles. That's not good enough, her specialty is to design and make cool artwork, while her competitor could do all of that and addition, on someone else's **BODY**.

Annabelle covered her fear and anxiety and just smiled at her professor as she showed her excitement to the offer. "Wow! I mean, wow Professor, I don't know what to say..."

"It's alright if you can't Anna, Tamiko could take the stands and make her own artwork for the―"

"No! NO! I didn't say I didn't want to, I _want_ to. I'm just flattered that you asked me. I'm not the type of person up for a job like this."

"It's okay Annabelle... I know it's kinda not your style, but I've been noticing you and Tamiko's hard effort and it seems to me that this a good recommendation for your future." Professor Satomonto is the type of person to make people feel good. His voice is always upbeat and high-pitched, compared to your typical college professor. He's more into sculpt artists and is quite messy with it too. Even his attire is mostly paints splattered all over his body, that's because he does art of course.

Annabelle smiled up at him as she shook his hand, accepting this offer. The art professor smiled at both Anna and Tamiko and told them the entire procedure of this assignment. All they had to do is find anyone; it can be a parent, a friend, even a unknown stranger (not really) and portray them as a model and sketch out the figure in any type of style. It could be visual, traditional, digital, tattoos, etc. As long as it's appropriate, no errors nor plagiarism, and be creative. They must show effort and creativity show that they could get extra college credit scores and the acceptance by the city activities board, allow the artist to be part of the festival. If accepted, which is quite common to be, the art student must attend the festival to showcase their artwork.

Annabelle made sure she had this all down on her notepad, she always keeps inside her handbag, along with a sketch pad, drawing pencils: outline, shade, charcoal, and sketching pencils and her ladybug iPhone. She wrote down all of directions and procedures on the pad, so she won't forget.

"Well," the art professor added, "I need the assignment turned in by next week. That's when the festival is premired. It's going to be on a Friday, though the festival is all weekend. The showcase is only for one day and that day only, be sure take in and supervise your time wisely. The clock is ticking."

Satomonto bowed at his students as a 'thank you for your time' and 'a farewell for now' before walking away. Annabelle smiled at herself as she felt a huge, achievement of her chance of becoming a somebody and an amount of becoming a _someone_. That's until Tamiko gave a creepy chuckle escaped from her lips and gave Anna a negative glare.

"Please, I could get this done in my sleep." Tamiko stated, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone. Anna glared at the punk girl as she knew what she was trying to do, play competition. though this is a competition, only two can play that game.

"So you're a vampire then? I don't think matsuri festival will allow a blood-sucking beast into their facility." Annabelle mused, giving Tamiko a smirk of amusment.

Tamiko scoffed as she put her hands flew her long, wavy brown hair and brushed it off. "Me? A vampire? That goes to tell you, you're a dork. And dorks doesn't belong in the famous world..."

"What are you trying to say? I'm not good for this job?" Anna's voice began to increase in volume, as if she was judging her testimony in court to the judge.

"Please, you couldn't even manage to even have a boyfriend, you're not loyal to this society Anna. Your parents are not famous, you're not rich, you don't have a job! You can't handle it. As for me, a manager of a tattoo shop, parents swimming in cash, the state knows who I am...Whenever I walk on that stage next Friday, with an amazing and inspiring tattoo that's going to be on social media in a minute, and become nationally noticed. You're going to see me on TV, radio, music videos, books, movies...EVERYTHING."

Annabelle couldn't believe what she's hearing. All these attack words, these insults, this is too much for Anna to conquer. Maybe Tamiko is right, she's not ready for the real world, the famous world, the achievement of becoming famous. So much for helping her family out, as if they even care...

Tamiko knew her work here is done when she saw a weak Annabelle, smothering herself with sad and weakness. The punk girl waved at her with an evil grin, Anna face clinged at the look as it made her feel sadder and more hopeless than ever.

"I always win these challenges Anna. For an amatuer like you, you couldn't stand a chance...So quit while you can, because, like professor said: 'the clock is... _ticking_ '." And with that, she walked away, brushing her shoulder with a shove against Anna's.

 _Maybe she's right..._ Anna said to herself in a sad tone, _maybe I'm just an amatuer, I couldn't stand a chance._ Anna just stood there, in the nearly empty classroom, with no hope or desire of even finishing her term. That's how sad and disappointed she was.

* * *

"WOAH," Honey Lemon's loud, voice was heard from the cafe. Her a the rest of the gang was sitting at the same table they were sitting the day before. They were discussing about the SFIT showcase that was in a week and they were developing good ideas for Hiro's showcase.

Hiro had his Krei Tech laptop upon his lap, he was showing the group his information and details of his work so far, and discussing on any improvements. As far as they managed to get is that Honey had an idea that involved chemical bonds, interacting on one another and the gravitational force that would parrellel the two elements to show how they react and not react with robots, making little movements to prove her statement.

At first it didn't make sense, then it became more of a chemistry experiment that would round up into a huge disaster. But Honey Lemon admits, that she's not a very straight thinker, likes to go head on, on projects without giving in on precaution.

Hiro kindly thank Honey for the "interesting" offer and then rejected it soon after. Now, their going through an inventor-block where they all don't even know what else to add on to the project.

"Well, there goes all our ideas..." GoGo muttered with impatience.

"I don't know about you guys," Fred blurted out after a few moment of silences, "I think it's time for us to head over to my place and have a little meal that involves pizza!"

Wasabi gave him a confused look. "I didn't even know you even lived in a house Fred."

"I thought you lived under a bridge." GoGo confessed, in disbelief.

"Well, technically, it belongs to my parents but I live there because of me being a mascot and all."

"Wow, Fred," Tadashi beamed, patting his beanie wearing-comic loving friend on the back, "I never knew you having a job, managed for you to live in your parent's home."

"Trust me, 'Dashi, I―"

"Please don't call me that EVER." Tadashi voice in girmaced.

Fred coughed in nervousness. "Sorry, _Tadashi_ , I have more _cool_ stuff inside that home than you think."

The group eyeballed each other as they wondered what disgusting surprise he had for all of them. Then bell rang from the front of the cafe and there was Annabelle walking into the cafe, a bit out of breath and not happy like she was before. This seems off to the gang on how Annabelle looked, but shrugged it off and greeted her as she walked in.

Honey Lemon ran over to Anna and gave her a big hug, wrapping her fluffy yellow sweater around her, the feeling made Anna sneeze a few times but soon went away when she sat down with the others. She pulled out a chair and flopped on it, her actions was a bit depressing, the way she sat onto the chair, her head hanging and her bottom lip sticking out as she was pouting. Now, the gang grew concerned.

"Hey Annabelle, what's up with you?" Wasabi asked in worry.

"Oh nothing in particular, I'm just... _stressed_ that's all." She lied as she sighed before pulling out her sketch pad and began to doodle something random, just to calm her nerves. As for the gang, they believe what she said and went on with what they were talking about. Though this made Anna feel left out.

"How about something cool for these microbots, maybe make them move around whenever you tell them to or command them to do something for you with your hand." Hiro suggested as he motions his hand into making random moves. That made Annabelle laugh a little as she had her face still on her drawings.

"Or maybe...Make it do some karate moves!" Fred added, "Or even martial arts! Now that would be awesome."

GoGo facepalmed herself as she couldn't believe what type of ideas they are developing there. "Guys, these are itty-bitty metal bots, they just can't do their own thing on their own. That's even more time consuming, and this showcase is in a week."

Then Annabelle grew a bit tenacious on the whole idea and besides GoGo's impatience, she wasn't in the mood for another argument since she was already brought down by a certain classmate that depise her every move.

"I mean, I think there could be another way around this. Or maybe, make a control to manipulate the microbots to do anything you think through your mind..."

Hiro gave Anna an inspired look as he developed a perfect idea from his new friend. He then, rapidly, form a digital blueprint of his idea and described it to his friends. He said that he could use some type of mind control device and make it only for brain use and with the neurotransmitter which is formed around the nerves, to use to tell the microbots what to do, telepathecially.

"Wow, genius. I never thought you could develope something so...complicated." GoGo mused forming a smirk of satisfaction towards the young boy.

"Hey, don't thank me. Anna's idea made it happen." Hiro pointed over at Anna, which was so glued into her sketchbook, she didn't even listen to entire conversation at all. Then Honey nudged her on the shoulder, causing her pencil to fall under the table.

"Hey!" Anna snapped, as she looked around to see where her pencil had gone. "Now where did my pencil go?" She asked herself before she knew it, she was partially under the table, crawling around to find it.

Tadashi was the one who had the pencil and tried to give it to her, but instead Anna's head got strucked by the ledge of the table and a loud whine was heard soon after.

"Uh," Tadashi handed over her pencil, "is this yours?"

Annabelle face's began to fluster red as she quickly grabbed her pencil from him and the feeling of butterflies hit her stomach once again. "Uh-I-I thank you! Very much..."

Anna quickly sat right back down onto her seat and began to focus back on her sketches again. Honey and the rest of the gang grew weary and concerned for the little redhead and one of them asked her if she was alright. She denied and lied once again that she was fine, never even looking and facing them as she kept focus onto her sketchpad.

Honey knew she was lying. She have been friends with this girl for almost a year, she knows goddamn well she wasn't okay. There was something bothering her, and she needs the companion there to make her feel better. She haves about five of them so she shouldn't be hiding her problems and not settling it down with them.

"Um, hey...Annabelle?" Honey called to her making the table seem quiet. Anna wasn't really paying attention because now, she was almost in tears.

"Anna?" She called again.

"WHAT?" Anna's loud yell, startled the entire cafe. Everyone's eyes, glancing at her. "I just...I'm sorry." Annabelle covered her tense face with the palm of her hands as she wept a few tears from her eyes.

"Are you alright over there?" Wasabi asked concernedly, "Do you want to talk about it to us? We're listening."

"Oh sorry Anna," Hiro said, uneasily, putting up his laptop for now and giving her a sympathetic, "I didn't mean to leave you out there. You alright?"

She sighed as she semi-slamed her sketchpad onto the table and explained herself, flatly. "Okay, well... I just got a recommendation to offer my assignment to the 10th annual Matsuri Art and Music Festival."

Everyone formed smiles and grins as they all congradulated her on her achievement. Annabelle shook her head in disbelief. She didn't understand what's so good about it. So she explained that as calmly and as straight-forward as possible.

"Yeah well, that's all good news, right? NO! I can't do it. I can't!"

"No..." Honey whined as she cuddled with her artistic friend, "You have to! WE WANT YOU TOO! It's your chance to―"

"What chance?" Anna bellowed causing Honey to yelped from the hug and backed up slowly. Anna sighed again.

"Sorry, what chance? I have no chance, because there's a competitor, that can't stand my **guts** and is pretty much a famous tattoo artist manager, and the entire business belongs to her parents!"

"Wait, you mean...Tamiko Yoshida?" GoGo interrupted, her eyes widen in disbelief.

Anna nodded. "Yeah, do you know her?"

"She's one of the famous tattoo artists around here! I remember she tattooed my―"

Everyone eyes' widen as GoGo quickly paused her conversation before having that embarrassing moment from the gang. Fred's cheeky grin appeared when he began to boasted the entire conversation on asking GoGo's tattoo.

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU, YOU WEIRDO!" GoGo argued as he shoved Fred's hands away from her, as he was trying to find out where her tattoo was. Fred is that type of person to see if there's something going, he dives right in without regret.

Anna coughed as she continued her explanation. "Well, yeah, her. She hates me. I hate her. We're competing to see who would have the best naked art sculpture for the matsuri festival. Plus, it involves extra, huge college credits scores!"

Everyone awed then they all made sure Annabelle's confidence could come back. Wasabi insisted to show off his body for the naked sculpture. That scared Anna. Then Fred asked, then Hiro. Even Honey to put her body out there, since she said she's very 'slim' and 'petite' for the shot. GoGo didn't dare to ask because would've been the death of her if Fred starts asking what type of body parts would be drawn. He would've got punch into the ground if he did say anything about it.

Annabelle began to laughed, the tense and anger was soon fading off as she felt better. She refused to all of the offers but thank them for their kindness and welfare for her assignment. She doesn't just want a "person" she needed someone who have the built to fit for the picture.

"I need someone who has a type of body that is slender, very firm posture. This person has to have broad shoulders, muscular, fit, a lot of boldness in their attire. I need someone very, very, very―"

"I can do it." Tadashi's voice broke Anna's sentence and all glances in the group glanced over to him. Anna was quite speechless. HIM? Tadashi. Why him? He doesn't even have to. I mean, it's not even by demand, it's by choice.

"I-I-I mean you don't h-h-have to do it." Anna choked her owns words as the nervousness even talking to him, formed around her.

"And besides," Hiro added, "you're too tall for the picture!"

"And you're too short!" Tadashi hissed back, playfully. GoGo scoffed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"You two stopping fighting for the shot, you know Annabelle need only one person to flash naked for her." That joke made both Anna and Tadashi blush. As for Hiro, he rejected that offer even when he asked about twice to do it.

"I-I mean," Tadashi stumbled over his own words, "do you want me to? I don't have to do it if you do―"

"Yeah, I mean, NO, I mean I don't mind if you do it. I mean, you have the perfect body for my project!"

Honey began to awed and cooed at Anna, beaming that she's totally into Tadashi's body.

"NO! NAH AW! I think he has a very perfect body―WAIT―I didn't mean it―"

Everyone began laughing, knowing how embarrassed Annabelle was then. To be honest, she was pretty glad to have friends like them to get together, solve their problems with discussing, laughing out the problems, joking with everyone and knowing they'll laugh back because they all have very great sense of humor. They are there to even volunteer for work that needs to be done and they need a model to help them out. Annabelle is quite glad to have many friends and without them, she would've never even offered the assignment, she wouldn't even been a part of the art classes she's in part of today.

 _Maybe I have the chance after all. Without them, I wouldn't've never even had the courage to even enroll into art school._ Anna thought to herself, as she watched her new friends, just having a good time.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **I don't know. I'm trash and this is how I managed to write stories. I bit more fluff for Tadashi and Annabelle. Now that Annabelle has a rival; an enemy, and now she has a model/love interest for her project, she's all set for reality.**

 **What's coming up next in the next new chapters? *SPOILERS* Annabelle visits Fred's house, Anna gets a tour of Tadashi's lab, nudity, catfights, choosing and fooling, etc. etc. All and move, to be determined.**

 **Until next time... R &R lovers, fav, follow, whatever!**

 **Peace lovelies, see ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Truth or Dare at Fred's House Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rigthful owners from Disney Animated Studios©.

 _Warning: Bits of crude humor_

* * *

"I cannot believe what I am seeing here..." Annabelle described Fred's house as...

"Unbelieveable..." The Hamada bros' said in unison.

Fred's house was one of the amazing homes, they all declared, they ever seen in their lives. Fred's home wasn't just a home, it was a fifty-acres wide _mansion_. As they all looked all over the yard, wandering and gazing at the sight, Fred wearing a smirk around his face, told everyone he told them so that he had something surprising to show them. Boy, was he right?

Wasabi looked inside the mansion, there were pictures and sculptures of Fred and his parents everywhere! Besides that, they own a lot of famous pictures as well as paintings from: Micheal Angelo, Leonardo DeVinici, Andy Warhol, and many more. Wasabi couldn't believe it, neither did GoGo. She thought this weirdo lived under a bridge or in an abandon apartment or something.

"Well, guys..." Fred clucked at his dumbfound friends, "You guys stoked or what?"

"Woah, woah. Fred," Honey Lemon interrupted, "this is YOUR house?"

"Like I said, I live with my parents because of my mascot job." He concluded before heading through the hallways and walking towards a big giant door of the other end of the corridor. The gang, including Annabelle, paused along Fred's trail before he opened the door and there...Comic based themed library! There was action figures of all different types of superheroes, all over the room. From posters, to stationaries, to stuffed animals of all DC and Marvel superhero of all time.

Everyone's jaw dropped. This was unbelieveable. Fred's little library mostly comic book, superhero, fanbase. GoGo was this close to explode, Wasabi tried not to laugh and at the same time, cry in agonish, Hiro and Tadashi tried not to go fanboy on everyone when they saw a few of their favorite superheroes from childhood, Honey wasn't surprised but a bit disturbed from one of Fred's green stuffed monster, a note on it saying:

 **Fred, DO NOT TOUCH!**

 **\- Fred.**

Annabelle awed at the scenery. Annabelle knows all the superheroes from both DC and Marvel, from head to toe, from Superman to Green Lantern in DC, and from Spider-man to Wolverine in Marvel. Annabelle could be known as a "superhero-comic book-loving-artsy dork". In secret though, she didn't tell anyone about her comic book crave because of her reputation, that's quite important to her, that's why she never express her hobbie to anyone. _**ANYONE**_.

"OH WOW!" Annabelle beamed and her face lite up in excitement.

Everyone eyed over at Annabelle in confusion.

"What's up with you Lil' Red?" GoGo joked, giving her the awkward look in her eyes.

"What? Look at this place! It's amazing!" Annabelle euthiasism startled everyone, except Fred, which was giving her a childish smile.

"I KNOW RIGHT?" Fred blurted out excitingly.

"I wish I had a library filled with every book of DC and Marvel inside my house! You're so lucky Fred..." Annabelle gazed into his eyes as her dreams felt fulfilled and her heart rate was beating faster and faster from looking at every inch of that little library. This was amazing, she noted to herself as a momento of how she spent the entire day, reading and fangirling about X-Men crossovering with Fantastic Four; then again, they're already members of X-Men.

For over an hour, at least four members of the gang were already to leave the house right now, while Anna, Tadashi and Fred were fanboying-girling all over Marvel books, chit-chatting on who's who on DC comics turning into a new film. They kept chanting about Batman and Superman competing in one film, coming up soon. Annabelle squeaked at every known information told by Fred and his acknowledge on films of all superheroes.

"OMG! I know, X-Men's Sunfire could pack a punch with his powers! I mean, his temper-tantrums are probably...tramitizing..." Annabelle lited up, turning and memorizing each X-Men comic page. Fred nodded as he also explained the Fantastic Four's introduction in one comic book he had in his hand, where everyone had a normal life before becoming superheroes.

Tadashi even added, "I love how they introduce characters in the book, compared to the films, they add so much raising action and expedition in each page."

Annabelle squealed and tugged on Tadashi's arm, vigorously. "I KNOW! Isn't this great?" Before even noticing, Annabelle felt Tadashi's firm, tough arm against her torso and quickly pushed him away. Both faces, flush light red as the awkwardness between the two returned.

Everyone saw that and they all began to tease them immediately. Annabelle went along with it but didn't understand, what gives? She thought to herself as she noticed how weird they were acting soon after. Then, she took a break from comic books and jokes and such for awhile and took a walk.

She landed herself outside, along the one of the five balconies of Fred's big ass mansion. She stood there, as the sunset began to reflect along the Golden Gate Bridge once again. It was absolutely magnifcent, watching and viewing the wonderous sights of how San Fransokyo is a amazing place to live. As the temperature began to drop when the sun went down, the wind picked up causing Anna's hair to blew through. The wind fluttered through her curly, red hair. Without her hair in two braids, she looked ten times better out than all tied up in knots, braids, ponytails, etc.

Tadashi was walking along the hallway to find Annabelle to see if she left or not. When he did, his eyes couldn't stand off of her. At that moment, when he saw her, he felt...affected by how she was standing. Her beautiful red hair, it was better with it out than pulled up. Tadashi couldn't stop staring at her. _Something about her_ , he says to himself every time he saw her or even talk to her, _it's just some type of connection makes me wonder so much more about you._

Tadashi looked over at sky, when the sky's color reflect on Anna's hair color, it looks ten times as fascinating and wonderous to look at.

Anna sighed at the quietness of her surroundings. She just wanted to just stay here and think, and also steal some of Fred's comic books so she could have all to herself. Little did she know, Tadashi was right behind her. Whenever she turned around, she shrieked as she saw his figure in front of her. Her body spasm and bounced almost off the balcony but Tadashi caught her and wrapped her around her figure. It wasn't a tight squeeze but Anna felt calm when she let go of him. Tadashi's face turned a dark red as a tomato as he awkwardly stepped away from her.

Anna chuckled nervously, wondering what was he even doing out here? "Hey... _you_...Scaring me like that..." She teased, bumping on the shoulder playfully. Tadashi gave her an awkward smile.

"S-sorry, I was just wondering where you were, that's all."

"Oh, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine."

Tadashi leaned against the ledge with his broad shoulder, pinning up against his cheeks as he shrugged from Anna's comment.

"I don't know, I thought you walked out with Fred's comic books..." He joked, chuckling after. Anna nudged him on the shoulder again, playfully but a little harder this time.

"As if, I would never do that to Fred. Unless there was an explanational reason to steal it." Anna pointed out, in a 'matter-of-fact' tone.

"Suree... You comic book thief!" Tadashi pointing at her accusingly. Anna eyed Tadashi with a disbelief look on her face as she pushed Tadashi with a lot of force, causing him to tumble and trip beneath his feet. Anna shrieking, repeatedly apologizing for doing that. Though Tadashi, with his kind of his, forgave her and stood right back up.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked once again.

Tadashi nodded, smiling. "I'm okay, though I was pretty surprise for a girl like you to have a lot for strength like that." He laughed soon after and shook his head in disbelief. Annabelle did the same but felt pretty embarrassed overall, her cheeks, burning during the process.

"And I thought GoGo was the strongest. Wait until she hears about this..."

"DON'T, please...I don't want to have this female wrestling competition with her. She looks like the girl to do that to a girl like me, I'm ready to die yet, I'm really not." Obviously Tadashi was only joking, as a matter of fact, he laughed throughout the entire conversation. At first, Annabelle didn't understand and thought he was serious, then she noticed it was all a joke and began to laugh along with him.

"I give, I give okay?" Tadashi gave Anna a pack on the back in generosity and sighed. "You're cool, you know that?"

"Well that was random..." Annabelle bubbled as she giggled at the tall boy. Tadashi chuckled and nodded.

"I'm serious, I really think you're pretty cool. I mean, don't tell the girls, but...you're one of the " _sane_ " girls I've ever met."

" _SANE_...?" Annabelle eyed him suspiciously.

Tadashi chuckled nervously. "I mean, you're a type of girl who doesn't well...I mean not all―"

"I am a girl that's down-the-earth, talkative, easy to get along with and loyal to their friends." Anna pretty much sum the sentence up.

Tadashi was astonished. "Uh, wow. Unbelieveable, you know who you are, don't you?"

"I know, I'm Annabelle Rosaleen Mastuoka and I am talking to Tadashi Daniel Hamada." Anna's voice was an epxression of a news reporter or sports reporter on the radio. Tadashi laughed.

"Okay, that too. And you're pretty funny, nice, sweet and _cute_..." Tadashi trailing off before Anna's interrupted with her accusing voice.

"CUTE? Really? ME?" Anna's eyes widen as her cheeks burned up again.

Tadashi nervously shook his head. "I mean―WAIT―no, I didn't mean it like that! I meant was―"

Annabelle bursted out in laughter. "I know, I know. I'm flattered, thank you." Tadashi looked at her weary and then chuckled, knowing she was just joking. Good, Tadashi just can't handle talking to a girl, can he? He doesn't like her all like that, does he?

Annabelle isn't the prettiest of them all, but surely she's different from where Tadashi been through. Even comparing Anna with both Honey Lemon and GoGo, she's very unique. Tadashi thinks that Annabelle is very unique with her talent, her appearance, her personality. He thinks she's one of a kind. Compared to any other girl he had ever been around, this is one of the only girls that never went all "fangirly" on him nor tries to show off in front of him to win his affection.

As if Anna had any idea to wins a guy's affection. She's not the romantic type of person. She's more into being an ambitious and over-achiever approach. And even if she did try to win a crush's affection, she would really suck at it. She's not that type of romantic person, nor into romantic novels or short stories. But if it comes to the point in a comic book series where the superhero falls in love, she would go all up for it and woot for that couple shipping to blossom.

Tadashi gave her a generous smile before heading back to the library where the gang is all waiting. Annabelle followed, continuing the conversation they were having between the two. They were talking about the two schools they go to and their student system is peformed. Annabelle thought that Tadashi and the "nerd lab" was quite interesting, compared to her "dorky art club" which has a higher composition in school's system and their enthics within their students. Tadashi was quite fascinated by Anna's art school and asked if she ever have any of her drawings with her for him to see. Anna doesn't really take her drawings outside and show it to the public, she mostly have all of her art at home, in her study room.

"Aw, and I really wanted to see your wonderful artwork." Tadashi whined, playfully pouting which made Anna giggle.

"Don't worry, I'll show it to you one day..." Anna mentioned, smiling up at him.

Tadashi felt a little nervous now, he wanted to ask her if he could come over her house, on that _one day_ and tour her art pieces. He thought it would be kinda sudden to even ask her ou―or-uh ask her to hang out and only known each other for forty-eight hours; well, besides the hours of them being at home sleep but still. Annabelle was actually hoping if he would ask, a fan asking to see one's artist's artwork surely helps her become more outgoing and confident in showing other people's work.

The two spend so much time, interacting and having a very interesting conversation, they even forgot they were in someone else's mansion and they were on the other side of the hallway already, about to head into the comic book library. Annabelle chuckled as she gestured herself to the door, but Tadashi opened it before she could even touch it. Tadashi, as a kind-hearted gentleman he was, he held the door for old Anna and insist her to go in first. Light shades of pinkish-red formed around Anna's peach colored cheeks and thanked him before heading to the other side.

 _What a sweetheart_. She told herself watching him awkwardly walking through the door but fail to do since the door slammed into him, causing him to trip over himself and fall. Anna couldn't help but laugh at him; that was pretty funny. Then a catcall was heard on the other side of the library, where reluctantly, their friends were giving suspicious smirks and playful glares at them. They know what's about to happen next. Fred was the one who did the catcall and wiggled his eyebrow at both of them.

"So..." He began, "where were you _two_? Huh?"

"What are you even talking, Fred?" Anna asked, a bit confused and annoyed at the same time. She knew what was going to be asked next. Wasabi got up and pointed his finger up, as if he pointed out a statement.

"What were you two doing? I assume Tadashi tried to go sempai on you." Wasabi joked, making Hiro and GoGo chuckled under their breath. Honey cooed over the fact, assuming if Tadashi did like Annabelle, this could be a shipping couple that could work out, she noted.

Tadashi was already red as a tomato, either in annoyance or embarrassment. "No I wasn't, I was just having a very decent and harmless conversation with Anna. I mean, she's my new friend and I think giving her a kind conversation is the nice way to go, you know?"

"Okay lover boy, whatever you say..." GoGo muttered with a snickering smirk.

Tadashi facepalmed himself and groaned as he sat down onto a chair and sighed before Annabelle could even understand the questions that even asked. Before she could even say anything, Fred leaped out of the sofa and raised his hands up in the air.

"LET'S PLAY A GAME!" He cheered. Everyone, almost everyone groaned. They knew when Fred wants to play a "game", it's not a very pleasant one.

They even remember the one time they played a game, Tadashi, Honey, Wasabi and GoGo were all in for it. The next day, after that drunk night playing, beer ping-pong, their first time drinking, they couldn't think straight and had the strongest and roughest hangover they ever had in their life. Surely, they never played that game again, even Fred thought it over and thought that was a horrible game to play. Anyhow, that's not the chance for this new game he thought of.

"Let's play, truth or DARE?"

Everyone sighed and groaned after he said it. They still thought, this wasn't a great idea to play this game. GoGo shook her head as she didn't really want to have another hangover from alcohol or any liqour beverage and told him it was time to go home, it was pretty late and school is the next day. Then Honey Lemon put point that it was Friday night, no classes for the next twenty-four hours.

"You're point is...?" GoGo uttered with a sign of impatience.

Honey nervously stated, "I know you don't want to have anything to do with Fred's games he play, but maybe this one is quite safe and probably a lot of fun." GoGo sighed as she sat back down to her seat and nodded as in agreeing to what Honey Lemon had said.

"Okay, let's see if you're right there Honey. Alright Fred, you go first."

Fred smirked at everyone in the room, he caught his eyes on Hiro, who was pretty much the outcast of the group. He pointed his finger over at Hiro, causing his face to pale up and gulped nervously.

"HIRO. Truth or DARE?" Fred asked him.

"Uh...Truth?"

Fred smirked at the kid as he tapped his fingers against the others. "Okay, is it true that you did illegal botfighting...?"

Everyone eyed him with disbelief, then look their direction at Hiro. He scoffed as he nodded 'yes' before asking someone else. He focused his eye over at his older brother, who caught him off guard.

He boasted up, shouting, "TADASHI! Truth or DARE?"

Tadashi's eyes widen as he was inside his thoughts, thinking about nothing but Annabelle. That was kinda odd to him though, but it was because of their project and what should he do when he stands in front of her, _NAKED_. But that was put off to the side and told his younger brother, dare.

"Alright hotshot, lick Annabelle's NOSE!" Now, Annabelle was caught off guard as her eyes widen and flush her cheeks red. Tadashi felt the burn too as he walked over to her, quickly did what he was dared to do and lightly licked the tip of her nose and ran back to his seat. Anna couldn't believed what happened but had the decency to let it side. Boy, was Tadashi tense. Even his bladder fell heavy when he felt his tongue, touch Anna's skin. It was very soft, he told to himself.

"HAHA!" GoGo and Hiro wailed into laughter as they hi-five one another, knowing they probably both thought of trying to humiliate Tadashi. It worked successfully. Tadashi didn't even give eye contact to Anna for the entire game, now he thinks that Anna doesn't like him for doing that dare. Anna actually was caught by surprise, she actually enjoyed it.

"Alright," Tadashi commented, ending the loud laughs between Hiro and GoGo, "It's my turn, Wasabi...truth or dare?"

Wasabi smirked at the Asian young man and nodded, "Truth. I'm being cautious here!"

Tadashi chuckled and ask him if he had to marry all the girls in the room, who would it be?

Wasabi flustered up and muttered, "Honey." Everyone bursted into laughter as they began to tease Wasabi and Honey. Honey gave him a generous smile and kissed Wasabi on the cheek.

"How sweet Wasabi, I would marry you too!" Her voice was sweet and perky, making Wasabi shade up a emitting color of red.

Wasabi was next. "Annabelle!" Anna sighed as she knew she was going to be called at this point.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare..." Surely Annabelle was going to choose dare, the truth would lead to putting heself into danger if she says something really embarrassing. Wasabi then dared her to lift up her shirt and show her bra. Anna's eyes widen in shock.

"You want me to do WHAT?" She barked.

"You heard me, come on...or else you're out of the game..."

Anna sighed. "You all are going to be the death of me..."

"WAIT!" Honey shouted, just before Anna could even grab her shirt.

"You forgot, there's a child in here!" Everyone eyed over at uneasy Hiro. "He mustn't see that type of stuff, he didn't even start his "pubscent" phase yet." Hiro scoffed, embarrassed and also told everyone he was cool to see some girl's boobs. That made both Anna and Tadashi upset.

"Hiro, I wouldn't even let you see Anna's or any other girl's boobs anyway. You still have your innocence and we don't need another―"

"Oh...SURE..." Hiro cuts his brother off, "You were probably hoping to see something from Annabelle anyway. The way you eye her, it's quite obvious..."

Tadashi's face began to burn as he was certain that it wasn't true. The gang began to laugh except for Anna, who felt uneasy and confused at this. Tadashi mouth a "sorry" to Anna and looked away. Then Anna whispered back, "I forgive you" and the rest of the gang calmed down.

Wasabi groaned as he thought of another dare he could do without taking away Hiro's innocence. So instead, dare Anna to eat Fred's sock. That made everyone clings in disgust as they knew what Fred does to himself, he only washes the laundry every six months! Anna nodded, accepting the dare and eventually did what she was forced to do. Everyone sort of gag, except for Fred, who was surely cool with it. Anna on the other hand, was this close to throwing up as her face emits into a different dull fad of green, in disgust.

 _NEVER DO THAT AGAIN ANNA._ She said to herself flatly. Surely she hope she won't do it again without trying not to retch during the process.

* * *

A whole hour had passed before ending the game. Each and every one of them had the chance to do both a truth and a dare from one another. From GoGo, daring to sing "Uptown Funk" to Fred, daring to wear one of his mother's lingerie and "try" to do ballet across the hallway. The game had ended with a whole loads of laughter, embarrassment and surely a ton of regret. And hey, no alcohol intended.

As the night grew over the city, street lights and buildings, shine throughout the city, making it a wonderful view picture for a postcard or photograph. As for the gang, it was pretty much time to head home. Honey and Wasabi were the first one to leave the home in their vehicles. GoGo drove home with yellow her electro-magnetic expansion, eco-bikes. As for Hiro and Tadashi, they took the red moped on home. As for Annabelle, with NO way for transportation, was the last person to leave. Though, how is she EVER going to get home.

Fred, who was standing along the sidewalk along with her. He looked around, wondering if she was about to leave too. She told him she had no transportation to take her home.

"Hey," he said cheerfully, "I could ask my butler, Heathcliff, to get the limo to take you home."

His offer flatter Anna but she refused. "I mean, my home is not far from here. I only a few blocks."

"Oh no, I'm not letting my new friend, walk home, at this time of night. You know how many villains could quaking through the streets of this town? A LOT!"

Anna chuckled awkwardly as she shook her head. "I don't think there's villains in this town at all Fred. Criminals, yes but no villains."

"That's what I meant, CRIMINALS LURKING THROUGH THE STREETS OF SAN FRANSOKYO, seeking to find prey to torture and manipulated, _viciously_..."

Annabelle arched her eyebrow. She shook her head at her new fanboy friend and accepted the offer of being sent home by Heathcliff. She thanked the butler and Fred whenever she finally got home and waved them goodbye as they drove off. She sighed after a long day of so many surprises, she could finally wined down and relax at home. She grabbed her house keys and turned the handle as she walked inside her home.

She waved hello to her parents when she walked in as they were both sitting and watching TV on the couch. They told them they were starting to worry about her being home ever so late but Anna explained why she was pretty late this time. They even asked how and why the hell she drove home in a limo? She laughed and explained all the things that happened today. Even the part about her classmate rival insulting her and stuff.

Whenever she was done having a moment with her family, she charged upstairs into her room and sighed in relief. _Home sweet, home..._ She said to herself with ease. She flopped onto her fluffy pink bed and laid there. She somehow fell right to sleep soon after when she didn't noticed how tired she was. She didn't even changed into her pajamas yet. Eh, she'll do it tomorrow, she noted to herself weary.

Boy, was today full of surprises for _lil' Red_. Tomorrow, it's going to be even more of a surprise with her debut with sketching naked Tadashi. Let's hope she doesn't make a full of herself then when she bashfully watches the nude man, posing in all the wrong moves. As well as Tadashi, to not embarrass himself with his awkwardness and keep his cool when he flashes his body towards her.

It's going to be a long weekend... Annabelle notion, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **Hey...hello...AYY...School is in 1 in a half weeks and I am so not ready... AYY... I need to finish my driver's permit this week and my job orientation a couple days after that. ~SIGH~ I need aspirin. I need to breathe. I need you guys to fav this story and review positive comments. It would really mean a lot to me.**

 **Anyways, Tadashi's debut with Annabelle for a naked sculpture. I hope you all enjoy this story. I was thinking of making a sequel to Anna and the rest of the gang. Maybe... Big Hero 7? Maybe...?**

 **Tadashi as Sunfire *spoiler* and Annabelle being the gang's lookout *spoiler* and LEMON TadashixOC *SSPPOIILLEER* Stop it, just stop it. .-.**

 **Enough rambling, see you all again later.**

 **Peace out kiddies ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Naked Art and Making Mistakes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rigthful owners from Disney Animated Studios©.

 _WARNING: Brief nudity._

* * *

"Breakfast time Anna!" Her mother, Anastasia called to her redheaded daughter from downstairs.

Annabelle yawned from her bed as she noticed how early it was. _It's only 7:30 in the morning, on a Saturday!_ She groaned to herself as she slid out of bed, a drowsy look on her face. She slept on the wrong side of bed this morning and has a feeling she is not going to start this day off well like usual. She got up and went on over to the bathroom and got ready. She combed out her hair, hopped in the shower, clean up and get dress.

She wore a pink tank, with a jean jacket over it, jet blue skinny jeans and her hair pulled up in a bun. She puts on her thin, red glasses and walked on downstairs into the kitchen and greeted her parents. Her father, Aiko was reading the newspaper and holding up his mosaic coffee mug in his hand. Anna sat down, opposite from her father. Anna sighed as she waited, anxiously for her breakfast.

"How did you sleep Anna?" Anastasia asked.

"Oh, the usually. Though my back is a little stiff." She lied, her back was fine.

"Well, maybe coming home at a later time proves that you should come home sooner instead of hanging out inside limos and unknown strangers." Annabelle's mother was quite overprotective and very could point out something too obvious, to the annoyance of Anna and her welfare. Her daughter sighed at her comment.

"Unknown strangers?" Anna asked in a very vituperate tone. Her mother arched an eyebrow at her, as if she heard her curse for the first time.

"Yes, unknown strangers as _we_ know of. You should tell your parents who you hand out with so we know you're in good hands."

"Why should I? So you can judge them and tell me I can't hang out with them because of how they look?" Anna's voice began to darken as she felt a bit of distrust from her astound parents. Aiko looked up at her in a way that made Anna stiffen. His face was alarming as she thought over her daughter's words.

"Now Annabelle," he began, "we want you to know that we're doing this for your own welfare. I don't want you thinking that we're gaining up on you. You need to tell us what you're doing, where you're going, who's with you, and when and how you are coming home. This is what parents do you know?" Annabelle sighed.

"Dad, I'm 18. I think it's that time where I could live on my own and stay up mostly all night." Anna pointed out, flatly. Her father gave Anna a grimace look as he felt a little upset from what Annabelle said.

"We just don't want you to get hurt and we care very much about your welfare, sweetheart." Aiko said.

"Well it's not my fault that I have friends now. I mean, I need to be more sociable. I'm tired of being alone and stuck up in a house all the time!" Her voice grew as she slouch back against her chair and showed a grim attitude towards her folks.

Anastasia didn't approve of her daughter's approach and ended the conversation. Aiko just didn't reply, and kept eyeing over the newspaper. Her parents want Annabelle to be happy, they sure do, but they also don't want Annabelle in any danger whatsoever. They went through a lot of problems during Anna's childhood that were regreting and promising all at once. Even when Annabelle had to be homeschooled during middle school, because they couldn't pay any of her school's tuition. That's why Annabelle was always lonely, she never even got the chance to have friends during her childhood because she was mostly homeschooled.

Whenever Annabelle and her family finished breakfast, she walked back upstairs to get her things before heading out. She had to go get Tadashi for the moment they been waiting for since yesterday. She told her parents last night about it and it was certain that they didn't approve of naked sculpting either. Even when they didn't refused or thought different otherwise, they wanted their daughter to be happy.

"Well, I'm about to be heading out now." Anna said, grabbing her brown handbag before kissing her mother and father on the cheek.

"Okay then, we hope that you have a good time and call us if there's any trouble." Anastasia said. Anna chuckled, nothing wrong is going to happen. Not unless Annabelle makes a fool of herself again and burns the cafe. She never thought of any trouble like _that_ to happen, again.

"I will. Love you both, bye!" She waved goodbye to her parents before heading out the door. She watched and looked around at the traffic, passing by her street. She looked to the direction, down the hill and walked towards that direction, to the cafe.

* * *

A loud crash hit the floor of the Lucky Cat Cafe. Cass Hamada growled as she saw a huge mess, covering most of the enitre tiled floor. "HIRO!" She yelled with anger forming her face as her cheeks converted into a deep shade of red.

The young Asian boy, quivered at his aunt's roar as he quickly cleaned the entire mess of broken glasses and poured beverages on the floor with a mop and bucket. All he did was tried to dance with dirty dishes in his hand, listening to his favorite song he heard on the radio, but absolutely failed to since the floor was not stable for his feet to stand on since it was slippery wet.

"Don't ANYONE read hazard signs ANYMORE!?" Cass wailed in outrage.

As for Tadashi, who witness the entire incident, whispered over to Mochi, the house cat. Saying, "Never seen Aunt Cass ever so made before. Let's not give her a hard time today, alright buddy?" A soft 'meow' was heard by the chubby Chinese cat, meaning he understood completely before giving a quick yawn and takes a nap.

Moments later, the cafe was already opened and the traffic there was actually pretty big. Since there are two big events this week in town, and there are visitors from other places here to see it. As for the Hamada bros, they have a long break after their shift at the kitchen, they both were up in their rooms, relaxing. Tadashi remembered Annabelle is going to be here to take to her house to sketch him, so he had to get ready.

He took a shower, got dress wearing a white t-shirt, a gray cardigan sweater, black jeans and his minted green converse sneakers. He went over to his mirror and checked himself out. He made sure that his hair didn't have anything cowlicks nor split ends so he combed it over as if he was getting ready for a date or something.

Hiro watched his brother and rolled his eyes. "Dude, you're just going to a _girl's_ house! You don't have to get all dressed up." Tadashi chuckled at his younger brother.

"Well, I don't want to go out there, looking any kind of way. I want to look _presentable_." He said as a matter of fact.

Hiro scoffed, he never understood what guys like Tadashi does to present towards women. This ladies' man should slow down a bit, she only know Anna for about 2 days, Hiro told himself as if he was telling Tadashi this directly. Tadashi finished geling his hair, he grabbed his iPhone and baseball cap and headed downstairs. He said goodbye to his younger brother and his aunt before leaving out the front door and waits outside to meet up with Annabelle.

He could see Anna's figure, coming down the hill, at a steady pace. He waved at her as she gotten closer to him. Then, she waved back. Whenever they met up, she asked if she would like to go inside real quick to something to wake her up a bit. He nodded then walked back inside the cafe with her. Anna asked if she would like some vanilla bean crème frappuccino. Cass smiled as she got it for her in seconds. She gave it to her and thanked her in advanced. Cass watched her nephew and his friend and gave them a catcall. Tadashi immediately turned around and noticed what she was doing. His face felt a flush of red, forming him, surely he was embarrassed by his aunt reaction, knowing her, this is going to look bad.

"You two are so _cute_! I need a picture of this!" Aunt Cass storms out of the room, to go grabbed a camera. Annabelle looked over at him with a surprised look. As for Tadashi, gave an awkward laughing.

"Um...that's my aunt for ya." He said, weary.

Annabelle giggled. "Oh...I see, very motherly of her. Just like my mom, wait until you meet her."

Tadashi gave a generous look as his aunt ran back and snapped a few out of the blue pictures in front of them. A heavy blur hit their eyes as snaps were shot, causing their eyes to dilated and blur out. The two felt dizzy and Cass had finished snapping pictures. She squealed before saying in muse, "I can't WAIT to put these on my scrapbook of childhood memories... You two look so cute together!" She ran off as Tadashi reminding her they were just friends, but she didn't get that because she was already gone.

Annabelle looked a bit uneasy before feeling a little stable again and walking out the door with Tadashi.

* * *

As they walked up the hill, Annabelle felt the butterflies in her stomach again as she was walking along side Tadashi. They only knew each other for 2 days, 2 DAYS, she doesn't have to get all nervous. This is a part of that world, where you have to find someone, sketch their naked bodies and get money for it. That's all it is. _Come on Annabelle, get yourself together! You're going to do fine, this is what life is about. This what people were born, naked. Just stay calm and be cool..._ Her thought made Annabelle seem stable but still was having anxiety problems around Tadashi himself.

"Uh," Tadashi spoke, "I was wondering, how are your parents, are they nice?"

"Yes and very overprotective." Anna pointed out the last point in a very low tone.

Tadashi nodded. "Oh, and you said that one of your parents is French and the other is full Japanese."

"Yeah, my mother is French while my father is Japanese. I get most of the appearance of my mother while I have enthics of the Japanese language from my father."

"Wow, my mother and father are the same thing. My mom was American while my dad was Japanese. I get most of my features from my father."

Annabelle nodded as she smiled up at him and kept on walking. After a fullout conversation of their families, they were already up the hill. Her house was just around a bend, along the curve of where the hill intersections into another hill. Annabelle sighed in relief as she walked along the sidewalk towards her house. She stopped onto the porch, close to the door. Tadashi froze as well when she did.

"Now listen," Anna said, her voice in a sort of whisper, "my home is not as...complexed and domain as you think. We're not rich people, we are working on remodeling the house a bit until my father haves enough money to do so."

Tadashi smiled at her, humbly. "I promise, I will not judge your parents nor your wonderful victorian home." With that, Annabelle smiled at him before opening the front door and walks inside. Tadashi followed as he looked around her home. His eyes tried not to look a bit tense but he couldn't help the fact that their house was very, simple. Not a lot of furniture, not a lot of decor or pictures to have around the home. It was small and big at the same time. Anna's house is BIG. He wonders why there wasn't lot of diversity of decorations nor furniture to add on, but Tadashi promised to not judge, and he never breaks a promise.

As for Anna, she put her belongings down as she walked over to the dining room where their parents were still there. Anastasia looked a little surprised as she saw her daughter back here, thinking she would've been with her friends and neglecting her presences. She smiled a little as she asked her daughter what is she doing back here so early.

"I went to go get my friend, Tadashi and about to sketch his naked body for the Matsuri festival art―thing." Anna felt a bit nervous when she said she was going to sketch his naked body. Her mother and father stared at her which made her even more nervous. Are they not happy about this, she said to herself worried.

"Um, well..." Before Anastasia could begin her sentence, Tadashi slowly walked into the kitchen. Both parents eyed him. He waved generously smiling.

"Uh, hi. You're Annabelle's parents, right?" He asked nervously. Both parents nodded. Their faces were signs of bewilderness.

Anna chuckled nervously as she tried not to make things awkward for everyone. "Well, Tadashi meet my mother, Anastasia and my father, Aiko." The parents waved weary. Tadashi smiled and waved back.

"Um, so you're the friend Anna's been talking about?" Anastasia asked. Tadashi nodded. Then, Aiko scoffed as he sat up and eyed the young man up and down.

Both parents are actually shock to see Anna is friends with...him. He's a boy. She's sketching HIM **NAKED**. As if they would accept that, then Anna told them at the last minute before even introducing to him before. This was stunning, very stunning that Anna even managed to bring a GUY like HIM into their home like that. Before they knew it, Annabelle told them about the about doing this upstairs in her study room. The room where her drawings, artwork and art supplies are located. But before they even leave the dining room, Aiko stopped them in their tracks and stood up, walking towards Tadashi's direction.

Tadashi gulped a knot from his throat as he felt anxious and worried of Anna's father. What if he doesn't even like him? What if he thinks Anna is trying to have sex with him and his pretty much getting all suspicious about him?

"Tadashi, am I right?" He said looking dead straight at him. Tadashi, shaking with nervousness, lightly nodded.

"Yes?"

"You better not hurt this girl or I SWEAR."

"DDDAAADDDD..." Anna loudly whined as her face flustered red. Tadashi stood there in complete fear and then nods at the older man, the daughter of Annabelle. His face was as serious as his face when he makes a very encountered argument with his racist co-workers at his job.

"What?" He eyed over at his daughter, "I'm just making sure this MAN doesn't try to snag any tricks up his sleeve to try to―"

"THANK YOU VERY MUCH DAD BUT I DON'T THINK TADASHI HAS THE GUTS TO!" Anna grabs Tadashi's hand and charges upstairs as quickly as she could.

"Have fun you two!" Anastasia shouted from the kitchen before the two young adults were already up the stairs.

* * *

Annabelle groaned as she was standing along the hallway of the upstairs floor of her house. Tadashi, still with wide eyes, was frighten by Anna's father. Anna sighed as she told Tadashi this is what she meant by being overprotective and also embarrassing.

"That's alright," He said, easing down a bit, "Aunt Cass could be the same way. Especially with all those baby pictures of me and Hiro."

Annabelle then walked over to the study room door, she opened it and walked right through with Tadashi. Tadashi's eyes wondered throughout the room. This room looks so, _colorful_. There was splashes of paints all on the walls, there was piles of painting panels, stalked in their own little area, there's even a mini art studio on the other side of the room. This room could be a bedroom but rearranged into a full out art club in there. Tadashi smiled at the scene, knowing that Anna probably stunned him enough.

"Wow," he mused, "this is―this is..."

"Messy?" Anna joked as she walked over to her sketchpad she left on the desk and pulled it up in front of her. Tadashi was all lost in his own world as he admired the creativity around him, he never knew Anna was so artsy in a way to make this huge mess.

"No, this is magnificent! This looks like a real ART studio..." Annabelle giggled at his comment as she felt ever so flattered.

"Aw...thanks..." She said bashfully, "I try. Ever since we moved into this house when I was 7."

"You had this room since you was 7?" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "I started my talent in art when I was really little, 3 or 4 to exact. Whenever my parents saw all the artwork I've been making since then, they insisted to having my own little art study room with all my artwork could settle in and hopefully one day, on display."

Tadashi caught his eye on one of Annabelle's drawings, a visual art piece of San Fransokyo. There was a drawn eye, reflecting it's pupil of the sight of the city, with sighted rainbow colors, splattered all over the panel. It looked like it was put there on purpose so it could look that way it was, but then again, it looked both horrible and lovely all at once. That what made it look very vivid and wonderful to see.

He grabbed the panel and showed it to her. "The most favorite piece of all time, this." He lift the piece up so Anna could see it. A huge change formed on Anna as she saw the picture, it made her face pale and her expression sadden. Tadashi noticed a put the panel back down. He frowned at her as her face began a dark grimace.

"Hey," he mentioned to her concernedly, "what's wrong? Don't you like the picture?"

Anna remembered that picture, that picture was suppose to become big and famous. She was going to show it to her professor and get a good grade on it but...what she did was very unbelieveable. Those memories hit her really hard...

...

 _Flashback_

 _16 year old Annabelle was inside the high school's art room, painting the final touches on her art project. She was painting the city of San Fransokyo through an eye pupil as the colors were going to be mostly red, blue and gold, the main colors of the city's flag logo. It was going great, she had everything she needed. Her astound painting was on fleek and her pressure against the wonderful pencil was on light and gentle._

 _She couldn't stop now, even if it was passed 3:30, class ended 30 minutes before. She had to get this done, no doubt on herself being tardy on this project the next day and fail that lesson in art class. She had to finish this NOW._

 _Time went passed, little by little to get this done. She hope that she would be done before the sun began to set. So she kind of rushed a bit to get it done. At first, she was going well, inch by inch at a sped up pace. Boy, was she charging. Then...she kinda over did it, just a little._

 _Whenever she went to go over to get more paint, something bad happened. Something she was going to regret for the rest of her life. This project was big for her, it really was. She put SO much effort into this. She just couldn't mess it up, she just can't. When she came back to the art room and quickly got back into position. She went over towards the bottle of paint, with her jittery hands, she tried to grab it but instead, it tipped over towards the panel. Green paint splattered all over the picture, some dripping onto the floor._

 _Annabelle's eyes were literally coming off of her face because how wide there were. Her own painting, her very own painting, made by scratch, completely_ _ **ruined**_ _. All that work, all of that effort put onto it,_ _ **RUINED**_ _._

 _'NO.' She said to herself in shock. 'NO!' She kept repeating to herself. She tried to stable herself, she tried to calm herself and thought of something how to fix it. She thought of a way to maybe change the way it looked. Maybe trying to blend it, that's it. That's all it needs is to blend in so it could look and make sense and not something just got destroyed or something._

 _She tried to mix it with blue to make a aqua color, it still was part of the city's main colors but...it didn't work. The splatter of green and now unevenly dumped into blue and aqua. 'NO, NO! That's not what I wanted!' She thought, distressingly. 'Maybe add a little more red and yellow, or purple, even pink! YEAH! IT'LL WORK, IT'LL WORK!' As she was stressing over this, she began to rapidly put different colors onto the painting. From red, to orange, to mixing it with purple and pink and not DARING to put any black paint onto it at all. More intense dump of paint was being put down onto the panel, the more of a disaster it was becoming, and more of a mess she was making._

 _'NOOO!' That's it. She couldn't find any other way to fix this wonderful drawing. The colors that used to be painted perfectly on the frame, disappeared with disgusting dump of messy colors, splattering around the it. The eye pupil wasn't as detailed nor as realistic as if used to be. The city of San Fransokyo was pushed into a brick wall type of figure now that the paint, destorted the entire drawing. Anna couldn't believe what she just done. She was ready to finish, but then her stupidity came in and forcefully added too much pressure onto her hand and cause the paint to fall._

 _Annabelle was ready to have a temper-tantrum on this painting. She was ready to throw every bottle of paint all over the room, making a bigger mess as it is. She was ready to give up and forget about that grade in art and take the failing score of the course. She was ready to end her art career as it was and never touch a single paint brush again._

 _'No...no...NO..._ _ **NOO! NOOOO! NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!**_ _' Her mind was having its own temper-tantrum and she began to spasm her hands onto every single paint bottle, opened, she could find. She throw all the brushes all over the place, causing more of her painting to destort. Paint spilling all over the area, bursting into tears, shouting as she had a nervous breakdown on her painting._

 _What's the big deal? She thought to herself as she felt the lighter side on the other side of her head, deep, deep down inside her, she probably would've let it go. That's so off for Anna, to go off like that. She really needed to stop and calm down. It's okay, accidents happen, don't have to hurt yourself for common incidents like that, she told herself constantly as she tried to keep the positive side of her afloat._

 _Then, she couldn't bare looking at her own disaster she made, she broke down and cried. She curled up into a ball and cried. She had paint all over her outfit, her face, even her hair had drips of paint all over it. She couldn't believe what she have done to herself, she ruined it and herself. 'That's it', she thought._

 _'I give up.'_

 _She walked out of the room, with her panel in her hand, heading down in shame as she walked downstairs of the school stairwell. A few teachers took a glimpse at the girl as she walked down the hallway with an uneasy stare. The teachers there even thought she was a little...weird, not a very positive high school if the teacher thinks of the student in that way. Anna knew that for herself everyday when she comes into class. It even shows there that the students are more mature than the teachers, and that's not good for it's system if a child is going enroll._

 _She tried to get the thought of her picture out of her mind, though she was holding onto the panel, only showing the back of it on her side. She was ashamed of her and her artwork, a failure to her work and a disgrace to artists everywhere. She was fitted to art anyway, just a lesson learn there._

 _And that very next day, whenever she had to turn in her project, she didn't even bring the artwork in. She failed that project instantly. The teacher herself was pretty surprised that Annabelle didn't bring in her artwork, and she was surely hoping for something wonderful from her, other than it was pure disappointment._

 _Anna knew from that day on, she would never lay hands on painting again. Then when she started college, she was forced to and got the hang of it soon once again soon after, but never forgot that day. That day, she had broken the rule of art, but never knew it was good until someone compliments the beautiful artpiece. Annabelle didn't knew that then. One day though, she will know and become more of herself than blaming herself for the simplest mistakes._

 _End of Flashback_

...

A hand, waved over her face as her eyes looked dull and gazed off. It was Tadashi's hand, trying to snap her out out of the daze. "ANNA?" Tadashi called her, the 3rd time in a row. Anna was blanked out, as her memories kept on repeating. Then when she heard Tadashi's voice for the final time, she savvy herself back into reality and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"OH sorry! I was...I was just..." She couldn't think of another way to explain herself so all she did was a sigh. Tadashi looked up at her, in worry. Is she alright, he thought to himself.

She bashfully looked down at that painting, then looked away as she tried not to gain anymore thoughts of that same day. Tadashi noticed the look on Anna's paled face, he thought maybe she was scared to do the sketch.

"You alright? Is it because of what we're about to do?" He asked.

Anna shook her head. "No, no. I was just looking over at that picture I made during high school. _Hideous_ , isn't it?"

"HIDEOUS? Woah, this? This is more like...beautiful. I think this artwork is full of beauty of the city and with the eye right there, it makes it wild with the colors around it."

Anna blushed, flattered. "Wow, I'm flattered. You don't have to lie to me. Admit it's―"

"Wonderful!" Anna stared at him as if he lost a brain.

"Really? I mean, I messed it up when I was in high school for an art project. I didn't even turn the thing in."

"Why? You would've gotten a very good grade for this."

Anna shook her head again. "No, I wouldn't. I mean, I failed that project badly. I mean, I would've failed it anyway because of―"

"Artists makes mistakes Anna. Take it from me, inventors like me, I make mistakes. Everyone makes mistakes, don't blame yourself for something that's commonly happens to everyone." He explained, putting his hand gently onto Anna's shoulder. That made Anna feel better. In fact, she felt a lot better about herself and what she felt towards her painting. "You just gotta look a new angle..." He tilted his head as he examine the artwork.

He also said, "I think this artwork is beautiful. Just like a wonderful artist I know." Anna blushed, now she knows why Hiro always calls him a "ladies' man".

Then she thought twice about the picture. To be honest, she thought it actually looked nice for once. All these years, thinking artists have got to a lot of perfection towards their artwork, she realized how even a few things could happen, leading to mistakes. And hey, it happens. Anna smiled up at Tadashi, then saying thank you to his compliment.

He nodded and said, "No problem." This generous, sweetheart of a man smiled back at her.

She sighed as she felt more of a calm and friendly approach towards her new friend. Then, she knew it was that time. It was time to start that project, and now that she feels a whole lot better about her artpieces, she wasn't going to flip out when she would make a mistake.

"Alright, let's get ready now." Anna felt calm and prepared, but then again, she was nervous as hell. Not because of her artwork, but because of seeing this man, this man she thought was ever so kind, ever so generous, ever so _cute_ (though she never admit it), only known each other for a couple of days. She never even saw a naked person before, besides herself. And this is a guy though, a man. She's going to see a few things that would probably take away her innocences. But hey, this is what artists have to do. They have to learn the true looks over art, nude art.

 _It's alright Anna,_ she said to herself once more, calmly, _this is going to come and go just like that. Just focus and don't mes―try your best_.

* * *

A while later, Annabelle was getting her pencils ready, and Tadashi, well, he was getting undress. He was pretty nervous as well, but he managed to stay calm as he unbutton his cardigan sweater. As for Anna, she was getting her pencils and paint ready. She grabbed her sketch pad and her panels settled down in a sitting, criss-cross position. Tadashi was behind a divider, getting undress. From where the sun was shining, the sunlight reflected onto the divider's shade wall. The shadow of Tadashi was shown, getting undress.

Anna tried not to flush red by the looks of it but it was too obvious and too daring. She could tell when Tadashi was about to pull down his pants at this point and taking off his hat. She could feel the weird anxiety kicking in. It was exciting then at the same thing, frighten.

Tadashi pokes his head out, along the other end of the divider. He had an important question to ask her.

"Um, hey uh Anna?"

Annabelle's eyes widen as she saw a glimpse of his bareness, as he naked broad shoulder were shown along with his ripped collar bone. This is when Anna flustered hard.

"Y-y-yes?"

Tadashi was quite nervous too, she noticed that. So she tried to smile at him so that he could see that she was cool with what's happening, nothing sexual upon this at all. Tadashi chuckled nervously and scratched his neck along with feeling a little embarrassed as well.

"Uh do you want me to...uh...cover―um―myself or...do you want―it―to uh...show?" Anna thought of that question hard. She noticed what he meant as she began to look disturbed.

"Well...um...whatever you think is comfortable for you, I...guess..." She said.

With that, Tadashi finished getting undress by pulling down his briefs and taking off his sneakers. He breathed in and then breathed out as he knew it was time. Annabelle was waiting patiently in her spot as she wasn't paying attention to Tadashi, coming out from behind the divider. She was finding a blank page for her sketch.

Whenever Tadashi walked out, he was completely nude. His bare light skin was shining from the sunlight, hitting around him. His muscle was broad and would look really intimidating if he began flexing. His bare chest was a exposing nothing but skin, no chest hair nor fur to be found. His complexed skin looks to be soft and tender. Though the only thing with an emit of another color is Tadashi's face. He very was bashful. The way he was just showing his body towards her, it was really embarrassing and disturbing.

As for Annabelle, she was speechless, absolutely blank. Her face was as pale but then again, glowing pink with jitters coming through her body. Her heart began to erupt and her stomach felt heavy. _His...his body!_ Anna tensed as she mentally felt high-strung and excited.

This was weird for Anna, is she...nooo... Even her bra was clinging against her nipples as she saw the bareness of this stiff young man. No, no, no. It can't be like this? No, this is not like Annabelle. Well, maybe this is that time in a young woman's life when they see a hot, naked guy in their room. The way it was said, Annabelle was quite disgusted with herself.

"Anna?" Tadashi's voice was tense as well. "W-wh-why are you looking at me like that?"

"LIKE WHAT?!" She said in a very loud, uptight voice. Surely, she wasn't easy either.

"You're staring at me, it's kinda actually scaring me." He admitted giving her a touchy, scarce look.

"I-I-I-I'M SORRY! I―WELL I WAS JUST NOTICING HOW―MUCH YOUR BODY SEEM SO―BEAUTIFUL―I MEAN PERFECT―I MEAN―IT'SPERFECTFORMYSKETCHSINCEIAMDRAWINGYOURNUDITY!" Anna was literally screaming in panic. Tadashi's eyes were uneasy but he thought she was acting very funny and he laughed.

Annabelle saw him and made a 'what are you laughing at' face and pouted. "Stop it, it's not funny! I never saw ANY of this before, I'm still an innocent child." Anna confessed as she flushed red.

Tadashi chuckled as he gently covered himself with his baseball cap. "It's okay, I covered it okay?"

Annabelle sighed and nodded. "Okay, I-I'm okay now." Awkwardness filled the room. What now? They both thought. Annabelle then thinks of a few poses for Tadashi to do, he's the model of this project, she's the manipulator. She could tell him to pose any way she wanted him to do. The way she thought of it, made her blossom red again. _STOP BEING DIRTY ANNA!_ She mentally slapped herself.

"OKAY!" Anna cheered immediately ending the awkward silence, "Our first objective is to find a pose for you to do...Let's see..." She poke the other end of her pencil against her chin as she looked up and thinks. Then, an idea hit her. "I got it," she said, "maybe have yourself posing like...THIS!"

She showed a pose on her iPhone of a figure, posing with him laying across the floor. Their arms going in opposite directions, one arm laying flat on the floor, while the other was raised up high in the sky. Their torso was sort of lifted up from the floor while the lower part of the body was still laying there. The figure's head was laying along on the ground while the neck was tensely still as the head lays there. It looked like the figure was trying to get up but didn't have the energy to and is relying on air and gravity to pull him back up.

Tadashi looked at it and smiled. "I think I could do that. Alright, I'll do it!"

Anna smiled up at him. "Okay, let's get started."

And with that, they began the project. Tadashi put himself down on the ground, still covering himself with his baseball cap and doing the pose as followed. Anna grabbed her sketch book and pencil and started drawing. She started off with sketching his figure first, she lightly sketch the shape of Tadashi in shapes and lines (easier to build out the body, creatively) before outlining the drawing of the body. This took about 30 minutes to a whole hour, since Annabelle takes her time with her artwork. Tadashi asked, in between it on how was her work going. Anna nodded and said it was going very well. Tadashi was glad of that she was doing well as he began to feel a little stiff. He tried not to move for Anna, but he was about to give out. She said she was almost done with the shade in and coloring. Tadashi felt so relief, but then again he was very impatient at this point. Very impatient and very tense.

A whole 10 minutes has pass, quietness filled the entire room. Nothing but a sound of pastels hitting the paper and shading. Tadashi yawned a few times as he began to grew a little bored. Then, finally, she was finish.

"I'M DONE!" Anna cheered, throwing her hands up in the air. Tadashi sighed heavily in full and utter easiness.

"FINALLY..." He mused before flopping his full body onto the ground. The way he laid there, made Anna...her nose... _it was BLEEDING?_

"Oh God." Anna hissed to herself as she felt drips of blood, hitting parts of her paper, dripping on the colored sketch. Goddamit, she ruined her picture AGAIN! Her heart sunk as she saw the mess she made. This is it, the same result of what happened to her other picture back in high school. Then she thought it over and remember all the things Tadashi reminded her. _Everyone makes mistakes._ Tadashi looked over at her and noticed her nose was bleeding. He freaked out.

"Oh my God, Annabelle! YOU OKAY? Y-y-your nose!" All he saw was a frozen Anna, deadly staring at her sketch. Tadashi began to worry, what if she messed up her painting? She's probably destort, he noted.

"Wait." Anna breathed as she thought of something. _Look a new angle._ Those words from Tadashi before, that gave her a great idea. She quickly grabbed a brush and a small cup of water. She pushed the brush right in that cup and pulled it back out. She quick dabbed the brush along the blood to make it fade into a dull red and then she let the watery blood run down the paper. The way the drawing turned out, it looks absolutely wonderful.

She noticed her nose was still bleed and she grabbed a napkin in her handbag and dabbed it on her nose before letting the blood soak in the napkin until the nosebleed stops. Tadashi went back over to her, after getting himself dressed back up and looked at the painting.

"Wow," he said astonished, "that's amazing!" Annabelle looked over at him, forming a smile.

"You really think so?" She asked. He nodded, grinning widely at her.

"I know so. You are breaking rules of art Anna." He joked, making her giggle.

She shrugged. "Hey, everyone makes mistakes. Though, most of them are meant to happen, you just gotta look a new angle." With those words, Tadashi felt proud of both her and himself for teaching her that mistakes are bond to happen, just need to admit and forget, even if they go completely wrong. Most of them though, go extremely well. Like Anna's artwork looking ever so unique and beautiful.

* * *

Annabelle and Tadashi headed downstairs, after cleaning up panels, brushes and pastel dust in the art studio. When they got down there, their parents were sitting in the living room. Anastasia was reading a book while Aiko was watching TV. They seem like they were just chilling.

Annabelle walked over to them and smiled at them as she showed her artwork. Her parents gazed at her masterpiece and complimented her work. She said thanks to them and ask if she could head back over to the cafe to meet up with her friends. At first, they looked a little hesitant, her parents. Then they sighed and told her yes.

Annabelle cheered in victory as she hugged them both and began to walk out of the living room. But before she could even walk out with her male friend, Aiko stopped them and asked Tadashi to come forward. His voice was a little heavy when he did and made Tadashi nervous again.

"Y-yes, sir?" Tadashi said.

"Did you treat my little angel nice?" He asked. Tadashi quickly nodded.

Annabelle groaned as her cheeks began to flush red again. Boy, she need to control her emotions and blood pressure. Then her mother noticed there was blood stains on Anna's shirt. She asked if was bleeding. That made Aiko suspicious on Tadashi and eyed him, severely. Tadashi gulped, sweat pouring down his forehead.

Annabelle panicked as she said, "NO! NO! Don't think like that! I just had a nosebleed!"

"HOW?" The parents said in unison.

"I-I-I..." This was too embarrassing to come clean and admit she was very attracted to Tadashi's naked body, then a bit scared if her father were struck Tadashi for thinking something completely different, in a negative way otherwise.

"Well, I accidentally ran into the wall, while running upstairs..." She lied.

Well, her parents knew her daughter was quite clumsy and she been involved suffering injuries for falling, triping, cutting herself while cooking, etc. recently. They showed amount of trust they had and through they body language, they fell for it. Anna was so glad of that and she sighed in relief softly.

"Thank you, now could you leave my best friend alone and let us leave please?" Tadashi's heart jumped when Anna mentioned, "best friend". They're best friends now? Already? Wow, that's something. Tadashi even gave her a dopey smile from that and Aiko let him go. But before they managed to leave out, Aiko had to tell thing one last thing before he leaves.

"Listen you," he began, his voice deep and flat, "I want you to know that if you guys get involved into a very serious relationship...treat her with care...GOT IT? I want her to be happy with the man she loves..." Tadashi nodded, nervously.

"Y-yes, sir. I will. I PROMISE." His voice was real shaky. Annabelle groaned in embarrassment as she felt her cheeks burning once again.

"Okay...We're leaving now..." Annabelle waved goodbye to her parents and heads out the door. Tadashi was still in shock with her father, sort of threaten him like that. Anna was pretty humiliated by all of this and looked away from her friend, flushing a blossom color of pink.

"I-I'm sorry about my parents. They're very―"

"It's okay, I-I think your parents are actually pretty nice." Tadashi admitted as in the back of his mind, he really was just flattering her and thought they were pretty creepy.

Anna looked at him with a sheepish smile. "R-really? You don't have to be so flattering, my parents are a terror sometimes."

Tadashi gave her an surprised look, realizing how a bit hurtful Anna's remark was. "I mean, you don't mean that. Your parents probably does that because they love you, they care about you." He knew because he used to have parents a long time ago. Boy, he wished there still here on this earth now.

"That's all you got," he continued, "and you shouldn't say those type of words about them. I myself would've been hard on the boy too, if my daughter unexpectedly brings in and told them that he's going flash his body for an art project. I would've thought something completely different." His rambling kind of made Annabelle chuckle. Tadashi frowned at her as he thought he was maybe it was funny to her.

"Like, they probably thought I was going to have sex with you?" She spurted out. Tadashi cheeks began to burn, sheepishly chuckling and scratching his arm.

"W-well, the way it sounded like...yes..." That's when Anna gasped and felt a panic form right through her.

"OH NO! They don't think I'm..."

"Woah, wait. What are you―"

Before Tadashi could even finished his sentence, Annabelle ran back into the house at the speed of light and heard loud, panicking shouts from the redhead girl. The young man just stood there, in confusion of what just happen but then, he just gave a chuckled. _Oh Anna, hmph!_ That's all Tadashi could think of her as he chuckled, she's just...special.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and the gang from SFIT was already at the cafe with Hiro. Aunt Cass was dashes, all already the shop, giving everyone's order and multi-tasking as well. Hiro was telling his new friends about the showcase and how his presentation was going to be planned. He was going to make about a multiples of microbots as he could and then with his technology and engineer skills, he was going to transport all of it's nuclear energy from the neurotransmitter that will be control by the thoughts of the brain; teleopathically. It that case, he will need everyone to help him out with the invention whenever he's finished to transport them inside recycle bins to the exact night of the Expo.

His friends nodded in agreement. Honey then squeal at the thoughts of Hiro and his showcase and chanted about how many pictures she was going to take of him doing the actual presentation. Fred enthuse about how cool it would be if he could be able to control stuff with only his mind. Then it began to get awkward when he started explaining about when he would control people's bladder and how to control people's urination periods. Wasabi gagged at the thought of it and managed to change the subject. He wondered about Tadashi and where he was.

"I just realized," Wasabi said, "I haven't seen Tadashi all day today. I wonder where he is?"

Honey nodded, asking to herself the exact same question about Annabelle. She haven't seen her since yesterday.

"Same with Annabelle. I haven't seen her in since yesterday." Honey said in concerned.

GoGo snorted as she had a theory, "Maybe they're secretly dating already."

Nothing but laughter came out of the group, including Hiro who knew Tadashi was going to be hanging out with Anna all day today. He knew something was going on with those two, maybe they are dating? That's when Hiro immediately stopped laughing, realizing, his older brother is DATING.

Hiro really doesn't mind his brother hanging out with a few friends and all, especially since he is friends with his brother's friends already. It's just Hiro never knew Tadashi would go a little too far and gets a GIRLFRIEND, even when Hiro was suppose to have the girlfriend first. He remembered betting on his older sibling about who gets the girlfriend first, they bet on 20 bucks! And if Tadashi gets together with Anna, it's all over! He doesn't even―wait―his botfighting money, never mind. But still, it's unfair to Hiro that he was suppose to get the girlfriend first. He's not a nerd like his older brother, and so that means the cool guys gets the girl. And Hiro was a cool guy, in his opinion.

A moment had passed and the rest of the gang were about to head out to the garage to hang out, but before they even got up from their chairs, Annabelle and Tadashi walked in through the entrance. Everyone eyed them as if they just got caught doing something. Suspicious ran through each of them.

"Hey guys!" Annabelle beamed saying hello to everyone. Honey ran up to her first thing, and gave her a giant bear hug. Annabelle felt like she was going to fall apart because how strong that hug was, but she felt so happy today, she grabbed hold, hugging her back, respectively.

"Anna, Anna, _Anna~!_ We were asking about you and Tadashi. Where were you guys anyway?" Honey asked.

"Well, remember what I told you about my nude sketch project I got to do?" Anna mentioned to them. They all nodded.

"Well, I finished it! LOOKIE!" She mused as she grabbed hold of her project in her head and there it was. The color sketch of Tadashi, naked, baseball cap covering his mid section, colors of faded red, dripping down the paper, intentionally. Everyone look surprised and astound by Annabelle's artwork. More or less, they were speechless.

"Do you guys like it?" Anna asked, a little nervous by how her new friends were acknowledging what they were seeing. Then silence from the gang was broken when Aunt Cass ran up to all of them and greeted the two who just came in.

"Oh sweetie, you're back!" Aunt Cass lit up when she saw Tadashi. "I was just about to call you, I need you to go back on shift to wash some dishes. There's a bit of an overload..." She trailed off and freezed just before she noticed Anna's painting when she looked over at her direction. She awed in amazment as she saw the wonderful picture.

"Oh my God! IS THAT―"

Annabelle nodded. "Yup, naked Tadashi, splashed with bloody red paint." Everyone at this point, began to enthuse about the picture and said it looked wonderful. Anna bashfully gave a bold bow before standing back up and saying, "thanks, I try."

As for everyone else, Tadashi had to go finished the dishes so he waved goodbye to Anna and everyone else and headed off to work. But before he could even head out, his aunt asked if anything _good_ happened between the two today. And this was asked in front of the gang. The flutter of chuckles, snickering smirks and giggles were heard from the nerd squard and Anna making a very 'mortified' face. Tadashi redden as he shook his head.

"N-no, Aunt Cass... I was just doing what I had to do for Annabelle." Anna nodded, blushing a little around her cheeks.

"Yeah Ms. Cass, I only sketched naked Tadashi, he met my parents and convincingly made it out there, alive..." The gang stared at her as Aunt Cass shrugged and walked away saying, 'my little nephew is becoming a young man now...' to herself softly.

All Tadashi did was sigh and then walked off. Annabelle looked back, giving that calm look at the young man, walking away in the distance and disappeared in the stairwell. The face Anna was making was like she was captivated by him and what all that has happened today. She sighed in a way where she was forming some type of feeling for him. It was this feeling that she thought would never even compared to. Is she, attracted to him? Or maybe, she haves a crush on him? She doesn't even know because she barely even had crushes back in high school, she was too ambitous at that time to even think about love. But that's all in the pass, she wasn't feeling all of this until now.

She shrugged those feelings off and focused back onto her friends. They even knew something was going on with her. Besides, her being weird when she's around him, she's not being weird when she's around him now. Maybe she's used to him now, they thought. But that's for another day to talk about this. They all were about to go help Hiro with his project and needed all the help they could get. Anna followed the gang out the door before she looked back at that doorway through the storage room where Tadashi was last seen. Anna stared at it for a moment and smiled, then walking out and following the group to the garage.

Surely she was having the most amazing days of her life, and it only been 2 days... She can't wait to do more stuff with her friends and Tadashi, she just have to be herself and...look a _new angle_ if she makes a mistake. All thanks to her best friend Tadashi, who's now somebody's new love interest for now.

* * *

 _To be continued..._

 **I'm DONE... I think I'm either improving on my writing skills or I'm just getting soggier and soggier each word I type on here... Well, I don't know. I still can't for school to start, summer really sucked this year. Didn't go anywhere, rarely went swimming, coped up inside my house all day. Summer needs to end, NOW!**

 **Don't get me wrong, I love summer vacation but it could get really depression in the end where you have nothing else to do. A lot of schools around my area is starting early so I'm like really jealous...and then blessed 'cause they get to start school early but whenever I begin school, they already have to finish up projects, homework and other crah crah school stuff. It's good, but then again it's bad.**

 **Well, I'm done rambling now... Review time!**

 **Tadashi and Annabelle, shipping it right now? If not, that's alright ~whispers~ I'll murder you in your sleep if you don't ship these mothafuqrs right now! JK JK!**

 **Annabelle is forming feelings for Tadashi, I know they only know each other for about 2 days, but it's possible to form a crush on your 2 day old best friend, IT'S POSSIBLE! Next chapter, Tadashi gets it! I mean he gets it, BAD! This guy has a problem that is needed to be fixed by his own friends...If they give him the right advice. Don't trust Fred though, nor Hiro, not even GoGo...I mean, maybe her, if she's not in the mood. *SPOILER* Tadashi is not the only one to get pubscent moodswings... *hint hint***

 **Well, that's all I could say for now...Nice knowing ya, I'll see you guys later...!**

 **Adios, my pets! .**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I Love Her!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 nor anything of its characters. All belongs to their rightful owners from Disney Animated Studios©. Except Annabelle, she's mine©.

* * *

 _~A few days later~_

Only 3 days before the SFIT Expo AND San Fransokyo Matsuri Festival and everyone all over the city was just in the groove as they all were getting ready for these events. The little to what Annabelle knew, they were premired at the same time as each other. She was hoping to go to see Hiro's showcase at the Expo, but she didn't really know a lot about it. Nobody really told her much about it since they were all too focus on the getting prepared and finishing all their inventions and projects.

As for Annabelle, she was just about done, scanning her picture onto the computer. Then, she had to filter the color, satruation and other filtering effects, next she needed to re-print it out as a poster, put on the finishing effects to it and puts on a clear plastic protector over it so it won't smear or fades out whenever it's contacted to skin. Anna was all set. She couldn't wait for that festival on Friday!

For the pass couple of days, Annabelle and the gang gotten really close since Honey introduced them to her a few days back. She and Tadashi were one of the closest since the two met. She had been contacting him via texting, phone calls and even face-to-face at the cafe, since they only live up a hill from one another. They have been hanging out and are becoming really close. She considers this relationship as being _true friends_. Tadashi though showed a lot of changed after meeting her and it is showing a lot to his friends. Even Honey asked if Tadashi would consider asking her out. Tadashi never responded to that question, it's because of certain thoughts and opinions he is mentally arguing about to myself. Yes, Tadashi has a crush. A crush on Annabelle.

It only have been a few days though, this seems too sudden, he says to himself sometimes. He never knew that this would come to this point in his life where he actually falls in love. Even in high school, every girl fall for him all so suddenly and he never he thought of actually going with someone. He was mostly a type of guy to be impressed by people, not to other way around. Most of the time, he would be at home making his own inventions with his younger prodigy brother, Hiro. He was mostly at home all the time. Same with Annabelle, she never really went outside like she would with her friends now. She was really lonely. So was he.

To be honest here, Tadashi fell for Annabelle a day ago when she wore something complete out of her style. She wore, a blue with red and yellow flower designed summer dress went down to her knees, black sandals and her hair was curly long, not wavy nor put up in any type of way. She even had a few makeup on with mascara, blush and lipgloss. Honey Lemon prepped her up a little bit. She wasn't up for it at first, but she felt fine when she was around Tadashi the entire time. She tried to show off a little bit when she did.

Tadashi enjoyed being around her every time he has, every last of it, he just kept it as unforgetable. Her personality, her look, the way she speaks to him and everything in general, he gets butterflies in his stomach. That's when he started having feelings for her. He never told anyone about this yet, not even his Aunt Cass. But he was kind of afraid to, what if someone judges his opinion or makes fun of it? His friends does that all the time but he knows they don't REALLY mean it. More likely, they will be by his side, all the way.

But still, he couldn't say anything nor have a decent conversation without it going around the school or farther than that.

So he kept it to himself. Not until today, while finishing up his robotics project with his new robot named Baymax. He basically slip the news to his friends, when he's not suppose to even say anything until it's eventually offical.

It was just a regular Tuesday morning, the sun was shining and the birds were churping out Tadashi's lab room window. It was still sunny and hot outside, so he had no choice but to open it so he could get some fresh air, then again, the AC was on through the entire lab so what was the use of that? He was nervous, that's why. He had been scurrying around the lab, working on his robotics project before the big debut on Friday and he was a little behind schedule.

To keep Tadashi from getting all worked up about Hiro's showcase on Friday, his robotics project that was due in a couple days, and most important, the one that was mostly in the front of his mind all day, Annabelle.

Oh, Anna. She was all up in Tadashi's mind. He kept thinking about if she was going to be at the cafe when he comes home from class today. Hoping she was going to be there. She has been coming and going from the cafe all weekend, it was basically her "hangout" when she wants to be around him or their friends. He couldn't get her out of his mind, she was trading in his thoughts right now. He couldn't concentrate correctly on his work.

He was finishing up on Baymax's fidel structure that makes him more of a non-threaten and huggable kind of theme. He most likely made it a walking mashmellow. That was it suppose to be presented for, to be not harming to its patients as it give them medical attention and as a healthcare companion. More like a nursebot. Then he imagine if Anna got hurt, her first time being treated with Baymax. That would've been so _**cute...**_ Now he's going off track, _**again**_. _Focus Tadashi, you have about 3 days left with this project! You need to get this done now, no trailing off!_ He yelled to himself, harashly as he grabbed the final piece of rubber plastic for the skin and pasted right on there before being done with that.

He sighed in relief, wrapping sweat off of his forehead. _Phew, done with that. Now it's time to see if it functions._

Before he could start the part 1 of his testing, there was a loud knock at his lab door. From behind, he turned around to see who it was. It was...ANNA?...And Hiro, and Honey Lemon, and GoGo, and...Fred...

 _Great..._ He muttered to himself in irony.

He tried to remain calm as he saw Annabelle along side with Honey. Hiro walked in first before his beloved friend GoGo, Honey and Fred. Annabelle was the last and certainly not least, to Tadashi, to come inside. Her face was thrilled, she was shock and surprised. She never EVER been in San Fransokyo of Technology before. This was basically her first time being here!

She didn't know how SFIT worked until she finally saw it for herself. Hiro and Honey gave her a tour before Fred and GoGo tagged along. It was pretty sweet in her opinion. Comparing her school to this one, it was amazing! In fact, this school is only three blocks away from her school, Shusaku Arakawa Art Institute. This was even better, she could hang out with Tadashi any day whenever she has freetime or over the weekend when she is in her office, working on assignments for her art classes.

This is great, now, she don't really have to go over to the cafe, all the time and wait for Tadashi. She could just come here to see him.

"Hey Tadashi!" Honey Lemon squealed before grabbing hold on small Tadashi and cuddled on him really tight. Tadashi yelped and had a rough time breathing while being smothered by her 6'0" tall friend.

"H-hey Honey, GoGo, Fred..." Tadashi looked over at his friends after breathing a few times, gaining more oxygen and better breathing.

"AND...Hiro..." Hiro stated giving his older brother the annoyed look on his face. Usually Tadashi could be a bit of a jerk to Hiro, with or without reason. That's what brothers do, they prank, they yell, but they always form a bond later on and forever.

"And...Hiro..." Tadashi gave the little bonehead a rough noogie on his wavy raven hair.

"Annabelle too." Anna mentioned with a cute smile on her face. "Hi Tadashi."

"Hi," Tadashi couldn't be anymore obvious with a flushed red, burning face. He couldn't feel his cheek.

Honey giggled as she tried not to make this anymore awkward and ask why is he glowing red like that. She would internally assumed that he was catching a bug. A _lovebug_. That's when Honey got the idea of something is going on with Tadashi and Anna instantly. It was the time to get the _love_ "doctor" in and solve this _disease of the_ _ **LOVEBUG**_ _..._

"Well Annabelle, this is Tadashi's lab." Honey said.

Hiro snorted. "What a zoo..." He muttered. Tadashi shoots his brother a glare.

"Yes. My lab is...under construction at the moment since I am focusing on my robotics project for the Expo, which is in 3 days..."

"Oh yeah..." Fred said, "Hiro, isn't your presentation done yet?"

Hiro eyes widen. "Nope." He said in a "as a matter of fact" tone.

Tadashi snorted. "Of course, my brother would always slack off and―"

"WAIT!" Hiro retorted. "I am not done until later today since I'm only halfway there. I just need to need one more bin before the next package of microbots."

Annabelle looked interested. Microbots? She barely even got the chance to know anything about the Expo nor Hiro's cool invention. Ever since she finished her artwork she hardly had time to find out more information about the Expo. And she really wanted to go too. Maybe she could ask Tadashi if she could be able to go as well. She really wanted to be around Tada― _er_ -the gang. She likes to She just wanted to go to just see Tada― _agh_ -Hiro and his _microbots_.

Annabelle looked over at Hiro with a smile and said, "Well Hiro, I guess you're working hard to get into this school huh?"

"Yes! I really want to go here. Ever since Tadashi brought me here, I thought this was going to be a lame school, well, for NERDS. Then, I realized, after looking at all the rooms, labs, the students, Professor Robert Callaghan! I WANT TO GO HERE! I'M GOING TO LOSE MY MIND IF I DON'T!"

Annabelle chuckled and glanced up at bashful Tadashi, scratching his neck all innocently. "Well, Tadashi. What a genius you are."

Tadashi shrugged with a pensive smile. "I try to be a good big brother you know? Making sure I won't let my younger brother become a full out botfight criminal and―"

Annabelle shrieks in fear. "BOTFIGHT? HIRO!" Hiro flustered deeply red and glared straight at Tadashi.

"REALLY?" Hiro growled. Tadashi chuckled timidly and shrugged.

"Sometimes my word slips...Sorry."

Annabelle was an anti-botfighter. She would write so many petitions about taking illegal botfighters out the streets because of the disruption of society. And by Hiro being one of them, made her heart heavy but then Tadashi explained how this project had stop his wrongdoing and manage to be a mature prodigious inventor like his older brother. Anna appreciate Tadashi for being there for his younger brother. That's when she started wishing that she had one herself. She could get kind of lonesome at times just thinking about having a sibling.

* * *

After the little tour around SFIT or the "nerd" lab, like GoGo likes to call it, Honey Lemon escorted Annabelle back to the parking lot where her car was to take her back home. While that was going on, Tadashi was wandering about the laboratory, he noticed that Anna was gone. He was going to ask her...if she would've accepted it, to go out with her.

Since Tadashi has been thinking so highly of Anna all day, he might as well. Especially, that he has a crush on the redhead.

As he was running to catch up with Honey and Anna, they were already pulling out of the parking lot and driving off. _Dammit!_ He cursed to himself. He sighed as he walk back to his cramped, hot mess of a lab and continue working on Baymax. Then Wasabi No-Ginger walked over with a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey buddy," Wasabi greeted, "how's Dashi's doing?"

"' _Dashi_ ', is NOT my name. GOT IT?" He sounded serious that Tadashi. Now, he was getting stressed out, phasing to a negative expression.

Wasabi quivered at his tone. "Sorry, are you okay man? You look, upset." Tadashi shrugged it off and grunted.

"I'm fine." He said, "I just need to get back to work on my project." Wasabi shook his head. He didn't want his good friend to get overwhelmed and die of a extreme nervous breakdown.

"No, you need to a _break_. You have been cooped up inside that lab since you got here at 7:30 in the morning. You need to step outside and get some fresh air."

Tadashi sighed without any more counterarguments. He thought about it, maybe he needs a little break before he does blow up in depression or a over heated stroke or something. Just working too much could kill a man, he told to himself.

So they went out into the garden, outside surrounding the campus with blossom trees and unique streams that follows the path, going from one building to the another. Tadashi walked with Wasabi to a little bridge that is almost close to the Exhibit, which is where the Expo is being held. He looked far out where the lab was standing at a far distance. Wasabi sighed as he leaned forward, against the railing of the bridge, his arms folded, resting. Tadashi did the same, almost as a little kid would've done since Wasabi is twice his size and taller.

"What a beautiful view of the campus." Wasabi mused.

Tadashi nodded in agreement, keeping his cool, "Yeah." He looked down at the stream, under the breath. A load of cherry blossom peddles drifting up the stream as for the salmon, tadpoles and other unique fishes swimming along the same path. He saw his reflection along the soft current, his face smugged and wiggled as small waves along the white water of the stream.

* * *

It was very peaceful at the park, especially around his closest friend. Wasabi is one of the more "sane" person in the gang. Fred would've been very awkward and super annoying, too much for Tadashi's peace, GoGo would be very quiet and boring, not a comfortable peaceful outing, Honey is very energetic, too much for his peace as well. Wasabi is the master of peace since he does raja and karma yoga, and makes the best ramen noodles and Japanese cuisine with sushi, egg rolls and soba and sashimi. And to include that, he's excellent in advice and recommendations. He could give an old man and young model in an instance with his wise, calming words. Tadashi is the same way, but towards family and personality wise, Wasabi is all the above. He could learn a lot more things from him, even if they're the same age range.

At the moment, peace was all around them both. Tadashi felt calm as he was in his own little world and away from reality. Wasabi was the same way, but he had his eyes close. Then, Tadashi quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts when he realized that he only have two more days left until his project was due.

"Agh..." He groaned. "I have to get back to the lab to test on Baymax, I need to see if he can function correctly."

Wasabi slowly opened his eyes as he sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked, in suspicion. "Is there something you need to let out?"

Yes. He has a secret that he is actually afraid to tell anyone. He could try to be more approaching than chicken out. He never felt so close to Annabelle like any other girl he met. Besides Honey and GoGo, Annabelle tops them both since she's the second "sane" person in the group as for a girl. He is falling for her instantly and he thought this wouldn't be a big deal when it came to being in love.

He rarely has a crush on any girl really, this is his first and he knows what to do when he feels for someone, tell a friend about it. If that's the case, then he would be able to become more open when it comes to asking his friends favors, especially with Wasabi.

He took a deep breath and let out a loud sigh, after thinking his friend's question over for a minute.

"Well, I do have one thing to tell you." He said. Wasabi leaned over to him and gave him an 'I am listening' look. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that I have someone in my life that is so beautiful, so elegant and so nice and I am falling for this one person."

Wasabi facial expression quickly changed into a big and wide grin. "I think I know what's happening here..." Wasabi chimed. Tadashi blushed at him as he felt a little embarrass by his friend's look on his face.

"What do you mean...?" Tadashi imitated the same tone, but asking him. How does he know so quickly? Tadashi asked himself how does Wasabi do it. He's too clever for him.

"Well, you like someone who is beautiful..." Wasabi began. Tadashi nodded. "You like someone who has an elegant figure," another nod in that response, "and... you think she's really nice and you're falling in love with her." Tadashi nodded.

"Yeah, do you know who she is?" He asked. This seems like they're playing the "Guess Who?" game without a card on top of their head and not knowing who it is and have to repeat the personality over and over again. This happened a long time ago involving Fred and GoGo to go at it when GoGo accused Fred of "looking at his card while no one was looking".

Anyway, Wasabi nodded as he put his pointing finger up and gave a wise and snobby smile. "I know _exactly_ who it is...it's...Honey!" Tadashi face felt weak and his eyes widen slightly and his jaw dropped slowly.

"NO! Wait, I didn't mean her! I meant―,"

"Don't try to deny it Tadashi, I know when you're lying... you're face turns red and you panic." He was right, Tadashi's face was so red, he couldn't even feel his cheekbones once more. But that's not case of lying, he was telling the truth, it wasn't Honey Lemon. It's Annabelle! ANNABELLE!

"Listen, Wasabi, I'm telling you, it is not Honey, it's someone else!"

Wasabi looked straight over at him. "Okay then, GoGo!" He was having fun with this? Isn't he? A pathetic laughter came through Wasabi's lips as he gave Tadashi a pat on the back, and a rough push over. If he just listen to him for just a second, now, stress returned to the Asian boy all too sudden.

Tadashi groaned as he shook his head. "Wasabi listen, I thought you would let me tell you. It's not GoGo, it's not Honey, it's Annabelle! I LIKE ANNABELLE!" His voice was so loud, the entire park went silent, even the birds chirping and other creatures (plus that students passing by) went silent. Maybe this wasn't what Tadashi meant by letting out his feelings. This was the complete worse than letting it out; screaming it out to the heavens is the best answer.

Wasabi sighed, he felt a little bad since he didn't let his friend explain, maybe wasn't the most "sane" person of the gang after all.

"Sorry Tadashi," He apologized softly, giving his Japanese friend a frown, "I didn't mean to assume that you liked Honey and GoGo. To be honest, I thought you think Annabelle was a little _weird_..."

"Annabelle is NOT weird!" Tadashi argued. Wasabi shook from the uptight voice of his. "Annabelle is sweet, and kind and cute. I consider her as the beautiful girl I ever seen in my life! I am in _love_ with Annabelle. I would do anything to ask her out! I would! If you give me the right advice I will ask her out and use it willingly, and hopefully, she'll kiss me for just that one date, that one date! I WILL! I mean serious, I―"

"TADASHI! I get it, you have a crush on Annabelle, I understand now." Tadashi didn't know he was rambling, until Wasabi eventually pointed it out, Tadashi even felt very humiliated about it. As for Wasabi, he was glad his friend is in love, that's good on his behalf because he has so much advice to tell him about relationships and romance, even if he's still single.

"Well then, we might as well give you advice on romance then...NUMBER 1! Well, first off, get to know her, invite her to your house very often, become close." Tadashi chuckled.

"That's already taking care of." Tadashi said, with a grin on his face. Wasabi face went straight.

"Oh, okay then. NUMBER 2! Be yourself, no matter how different you are from one another, if you want to win the girl's heart, be yourself. That's the point of love if you love each other by the way you are now, not what other people thinking you are, as if it was a kind of custom to change who you should or should not be."

Tadashi nodded, he'll note that whenever he sees another weird segment video of Miley Cyrus twerking on something to a impress a man. Thanks a lot Hiro for pointing that out to scar his older brother mentally during study time in his room.

"And finally, NUMBER 3! If there's anything that involves the heat of the moment or the right time to make a move, let it happen. It's worth, even if it's leading to loosing the girl you love, as long as you do it as an experience, it's worth at all cost. Trust me."

"So you're asking me to ask her out?" Tadashi asked in slight surprise. If he had the guts to. He just met the girl, it's too soon to him.

"Whenever you're heart tells you to, young flower."

"Really? Young _flower_?" Tadashi teased as he crackled at Wasabi. He flustered lightly reflecting from his dark skin.

"What? That's what mentors and masters say to their students..." He said, bashfully.

Tadashi smiled at Wasabi. He was actually glad to spend more time with Wasabi, he made him even lighter now that he let out his secret about having a crush on Annabelle. Even if the project is under way, he feels more calm and has the ability to work without all the stress. He's back to normal. Now, the secret is revealed. He needs to make sure nothing else comes out of this as well. Especially since he only told one of his friends, that's going to stay that way. For now.

"Thanks Wasabi, you are a wise man when it comes to love." Tadashi said, with a chuckle.

"No problem buddy," Wasabi replied, "I am just doing my good deed, to spend the good news to people."

"All we need is you to have a girlfriend and we will all be happy."

"Okay...listen, just because my EDUCATION is more important than SOCIAL LIFE, doesn't mean I WILL BE SINGLE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE. That someone is out there somewhere, waiting for me to fall in her arms and say―"

"WASABI! TADASHI!" A loud, happy voice of Honey Lemon came towards them along with Fred and GoGo who was right behind her. Tadashi and Wasabi both waved at them as they walked over. Honey, with a very energetic persona, she grabbed them both for a bear hug before letting them go. Wasabi didn't respond to what they were talking about before they came here since it is Tadashi and his secret. Only Tadashi will be the one to tell them, at most, telling Annabelle how he feels and fall in love with her.

Honey Lemon smiled at the two. "So, I asked Annabelle about her, coming with us to the Expo to see Hiro's showcase. She said she'll think about it. Aren't you excited Tadashi?" Honey squealed. Tadashi eyes widen. What does Tadashi have to be 'excited' about Annabelle coming to the showcase. Yes. It's thrilling that Anna will be able to join them to see his brother's showcase.

"Wait, what?" Tadashi eyes were wider, his face gotten redder as well. Honey smirked at him.

"You know...Like I DIDN'T KNOW. You got it bad, I can tell."

"How did you―when did―who told―?"

"Like I said Tadashi, I can tell romance when I see one." Tadashi stared at Honey for awhile as he figure out how she could even tell that he liked Annabelle. Okay, maybe he was being a bit obvious about it though whenever Annabelle was around, especially the one time at the cafe, when Tadashi was staring at Annabelle's cleavage, while she was wearing the summer dress. Face red, blood rushing around his body, all in the right places, all the above. He couldn't even control himself at that point, he was too close.

"It's okay Tadashi, bro," Fred walked up to him and patted his buddy on the shoulder, "Girls are cool, it's okay to have a crush on someone. I already because I had a few girls in my life?"

"Like who?" GoGo snorted, making a face. "I hope it's not one of those heroines in the comic books you read." She love how she makes fun of Fred's comic, superhero fantasies. It's assuming to her at one point, but when he tells it to Fred himself, sometimes, he makes it seem like he never gets anything of it. That's why GoGo despises the science enthusiast.

Fred chuckled. "I'm not a child. I lost my virginity at 15 with my first mate." All silence came through the gang, even GoGo shut up soon after. Looks were all glued at Fred. What the hell? He actually lost his virginity at 15, that's unbelievable. The gang all thought in absolute shock.

"Woah, you lost your virginity when you were in high school? Wow dude, that's...unbelievable." Wasabi stated, feeling very nauseous soon after.

"Yup, I slept with 5 girls in one school year of 10th grade." Everyone eyes grew larger as sounds of Wasabi's gagging grew louder too.

And this guy doesn't even wear clean underwear until a half of a year later. After the awkward silence, Tadashi clears his throat and told everyone that it's probably time to head back to the lab, so he could finish his project.

"And you guys," Tadashi added, "please don't tell anyone my secret. Especially Anna. Please?"

Honey scoffed, but then gave a generous smile at him. "Don't worry Tadashi, we are your friends, we promise we won't tell. Right guys?"

Everyone nodded, GoGo rolled her eyes. "As if we were going to post it on social media about your secret. It's quite obvious that's not the case though, _loverboy_." And here comes the name calling, mostly GoGo name calls anyone who are involves in this type of things like romance or just fanboys or fangirls or something like that.

Tadashi figures that he's never going to hear the end of it with his friends in general. Though his friends had promised to not tell a soul about this, and he trusts them with his life. Guessing that, there's no way Annabelle or anyone else will know about his little secret. Hopefully, he'll ask Annabelle out sooner or later and tell her how he feels. Either that, or let this friendship zone go on and on until it's too late.

Hopefully, that's not going to be a problem for the both of them...right?

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 _A/N:_

 **Agh...I'm soo SORRY guys...Leaving you all in the dust, waiting and waiting...for this story to be updated. FOR A MONTH, exactly a MONTH! School is back in session, I have a job, I have rowing practice, everything piling on everything and everything is just getting harder and harder.**

 **But I have been improving my writing skills and also actually using my proofreading skills on stories that I make, plus I have Keystone Literature elective at my school and that's helping me on writing skills as well as helping me on my Keystone Literature that I almost passed! As well as Keystone Algebra.**

 **Well, that's that on my rambling section, now it's time for the preview of my next chapter.**

 **Tadashi has a crush on Annabelle(sorry if Tadashi was a bit of a OOC or any other characters I'd used in this story, it been light-years since I've been writing about these people), after meeting her a week ago (settings of where and when as of the story plot) he's to first to actually have a crush on a girl. Annabelle's side of the story is in the next chapter, involving choosing whether or not if she should go to the Expo or the Matsuri Festival for the project she worked on. And it's up to her mother to help her decide. Mostly mother and daughter fluffy fluff (not any incest! God, you all are sick jk xD). Then, that's all I know for this point, just trying to keep this entire story on schedule, you know.**

 **So here's the schedule I have for updating my story quite often, so for Meet Annabelle every week, either every Saturdays or Fridays. And for TDRR, maybe every other week on Sundays or Wednesdays, depending whether or not I'll have teams eliminated or not. Plus, NoahxEmma fan everyone, probably will make a oneshot of them if I'll ever get the chance to.**

 **So yeah, just 'welcome to the fanfiction world again little Miss. ME! Better stay this time or I'll get my gang on you!' type of welcome. Thanks for those who have followed this hesitate story or follow me in general, and those who fave my stories as well, I love ya too.**

 **Gotta go! Luv ya, bai bai kiddies...!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: A Mother's Word.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or anything of its characters. All belongs to their rightful owners from Disney Animated Studios©. Except Annabelle, she's mine©.

It was a matter of time when Annabelle finally made it home after 3 hours' worth of a tour around Honey's college campus. Then being asked to go to the Expo to sees Hiro's showcase hit her. While they were in the car, Honey asked about it and wonders if Anna would like to join.

 _"So Annabelle," Honey said, "I really want to know if you wanted to go to the showcase on Friday. It's about Hiro's showcase, technically where he needs to show the professors of the school whether or not he's allegeable to enroll to SFIT or not."_

 _Annabelle was quite fascinated by this showcase, but this is where she gets the benefit of the doubt, it's on a Friday! The same day the San Fransokyo's Matsuri Festival is beginning their event, where her showcase is performed. This is bad. Now she wants to do two things at once, how's this is going to work? She asked herself. Hiro is a good friend, especially since he's brothers with the guy she sketch his naked body for a BIG event that could probably change her life forever if she gets discovered._

 _This is not what she wanted, but she can't get too worked up over this dilemma. There's another way to think this over. So she sighed and gave Honey Lemon a smile and said, "I'll think about it."_

 _And that's all she said before getting out of the car, before waving goodbye to Honey and heading inside her home. She really want to go to the showcase, she really do, but it was the dilemma of destroying the fact that she wants is her beautiful artwork to be shown and displayed for everyone to admired and actually become famous. That's her ambitious dream. That's what her parents needed, some money to get better jobs, fix up their home, or even buy a whole home and make them happy. Even for Tadashi, he even said that it would look better if was on display, people will love her._

 _She just needs to think about it that's all._

Its two days before the big two events she have choose before it's too late. She managed to turn the artwork before Yamiko did and rubbed it in her face. Aw, it was great.

 _"Whatever!" Yamiko yelled from behind while a giant smirk crossed all over Annabelle's face when she turned in the artwork first to Professor Satomonto. Even though professor was quite confused with Yamiko's reaction, Annabelle felt so confident now that her arch-rival is not going to be in the spotlight this time. It was one of the BEST moments in her life, to finally stopped Yamiko in her tracks. It was wonderful, that exact moment. But then quickly subsided and was frighten from Yamiko's last few words before storming out of the classroom, outraged._

 _"Wait for it, Matsuoka! You'll be regretting the day you even enrolled to this bullsh*t of a school and YOU. WILL._ _ **SUFFER**_ _."_

 _Annabelle and Professor Satomonto looked at each other in confusion, then soon shrugged it off and moved on as Annabelle gotten her ticket pass to the Matsuri festival. Annabelle squealed in delight when she grabbed her ticket. She did it! She's going to be a star! Famous! A someone!_

Will she though? She really did want to show her artwork to the world and become a discovery, but...she haves friends that really want to her to see Hiro and his showcase into his school. They're both trying to get discovered, for a better cause. But why both events have to be on the same day? Why does it have to be on Friday? Why don't they have it on Saturday? Why did she even get herself into this type of dilemma in the first place?

She sat in her room, lying down on her bed to think, what is she going to do? She needs advice, she needs it now! She really can't even concentrate on her homework she even gets the chance to complete. Her head is spinning with confusion and anxiety.

Even her mother was very concerned about her daughter and how she was reacting. She didn't notice this type of matter until lunch time when Annabelle was walking downstairs to the kitchen. Her face was dull and pale, her expression was aloof and tense, even by the way she ate, she wasn't even eating as much as she would any other time. She barely even got to her favorite part of the meal, the homemade fruit parfaits her mother makes with every meal. It was her favorite because Annabelle loves sweets, but instead, her entire existence at the table was dull and bitter. She didn't even give any refreshments after eating 1/3 of her lunch.

Then with a blink of an eye, she rushed back upstairs, in the same spot in her room to think once again. Anastasia and Aiko looked at one another with worry in their eyes. Their daughter seems to be pulling away from them more than she should and it's worrying the hell out of the parents.

Ana looked over at her Asian husband, she know this was going to happen eventually. "Aiko, this is our daughter. This is showing a lot of emotions here. We need to talk to her." Aiko scoffed as tough and dominant he was.

"Well, I don't know what to tell her. She rarely talks to us now since she has _"friends"_ and her schoolwork she has to get done. She's pretty much becoming independent." He stated.

Ana didn't know what Aiko was saying. She didn't really think this through; she just wanted to be around her daughter before she becomes too independent and leaves them. It seems to show that that moment will be coming sooner than later. So she has to do something, anything! Aiko seems to be a little cocky about those feelings, since he's involved in industrial work, he doesn't have time to pay attention to this type of stuff, so it's up to Anastasia and her motherly skills to get close to Annabelle for once. Before it's too late.

"Alright then," Ana spoke before getting up from her dining room chair, "I'll go talk to her then. You, just clean up and settle down here for a moment. Got it?" She already know Aiko is too broad to do the "housewife" work but when it comes to preventing a very useless argument on who should clean up the dining room first, Ana always win. Aiko nodded and cleaned the dishes from lunch as Anastasia went upstairs to talk to Annabelle.

Anna's room seems to be still for the moment, nothing changed, and nothing was replaced or moved. Even Annabelle herself didn't seem to move. She was so out of it, she even forgot what day it was or when is ACTUALLY the day of the showcases. She was thinking too hard and is holding all of her feelings in. She needs someone to talk to, someone to give her advice, she's lonesome to do it on her own.

That's when her mother walked into the doorway of her bedroom, the pink frame of the door, Anastasia stood there as her daughter could see from a distance without her near-sighted glasses. Annabelle looked over at her mother as she slowly got up from her laying position and sat up, looking up at her mother. Anna looks a lot better without her glasses, she looks, more feline.

"Hey." Annabelle said softly, slowly taking away eye contact.

"Hello," Ana said, doing the opposite as she was giving her full eye contact.

This is rare to talk to Annabelle since she started college. It was difficult to talk to her during high school as well since she experienced a few things that Ana had no idea how to contribute to it and give her any advice. Now that her daughter is older, it's getting more less and less of opportunities to talk to her since she's either around other people or doing work for her classes and she doesn't have time to spend it with her family.

She really wants to give her a motherly conversation and bond with her at most so that she could at least have a good vibe with her child. Well, she's not a child anymore, but sometimes...Anastasia wished she really was.

Ana walked into her room as she looked down at her daughter, sitting on her bedside. Annabelle let out a small sigh and looked down at her knees. She knew what was going to happen; her mother was going to give her a "talk" likes always about whatever is going on with her life. If it's about boys to about high school drama, or challenges with her father to family finance issues, there's always a talk involved whenever Annabelle is showing some type of depression, loneliness or devastation. This time, it's anxiety.

Annabelle rarely even talk to her mother now since she started college, she's not that type of person to even get with her parents about anything that is personal, that needed to be talked about. Especially since she's now going to be performing her showcase on Friday. This is where she managed to go on ahead and get work done, but doesn't even have time to have a talk with her mom or dad. She's used to it, really. She is that type of person now to be to herself and keep her feelings in.

Anastasia just want to be there for her daughter before she graduate and move on to starting her life, she needs more advice and help with her mother once in a while so she could understand the strategies she'll give her in the future. Annabelle gave her a small smile as she scooted over so that her mother could be able to sit down. Ana did so and glanced over at her daughter, then at the window. Ironically, the window is somehow covered with the velvet red curtains, covering the sunshine. Instead, reddish, pinkish reflect around the room, making pink. Even she and Anna was overlaid pink on their skin and clothing. It made Ana chuckle softly.

Annabelle looked over at her mother when she heard her laugh; usually her mother would be more serious in these types of situations or lectures. This is new to her a little, compared to her when she's getting lecture, she make either an annoyed face or a snickered face because of the humor they give her; both her parents when she's in trouble or have something to talk about.

"Mom, what do you want? There's something wrong?" Anna asked firmly, as her smile slowly faded away.

Ana stared at her as if she was born yesterday. "What? I am not the person who has something wrong." Her accent was still hinted with French and it sounds quite fluent when she says some words.

Annabelle rolled her eyes. "I'm fine, there's nothing wrong wit—"

"So how are your friends doing? You all getting alon—"

"Mom, they're doing fine!" Anna was showing a bit of disturbance and annoyance as she knew exactly what was happening in her point-of-view. "Mom, if this is about my friends, you're wrong. They have nothing to do with it." She lied, of course they have something to do with it, and it's a decision that involves friendship and popularity.

"Well then, when's the showcase?" Her mother asked.

"Friday."

"Oh, who's all going?"

"Are you going?"

"Yeah, your father is coming as well."

"Oh, I guess that's whose all going."

Then, there was silence. What about Anna's new friends? Aren't they going? Ana looked and thought about those questions as she examined her daughter's emotion, expression and movement. She's lying, there's something missing to this situation that Annabelle is not telling her.

"What about your friends? Aren't they all coming too?"

"No."

"Huh, what are they doing that's so important than your showcase?"

"There's another showcase going on mom. Why are you asking all these questions?"

Ana looked at her into deep contact, her eyes lingered into hers. Anna felt uncomfortable at the moment but then realize her mother was getting serious. She sighed deeply and inhaled before taking another sentence out.

"Okay, my friend has a showcase the same day as mine, okay?" She began to explain, "He's enrolling for SFIT; San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. He really wanted me to go, everyone wanted me to go. I really do, but I can't because I have a showcase to perform as well at the San Fransokyo's Matsuri Art and Music Festival and this was my dream of getting discovered since I was in diapers! Mum, you have to understand that I want to see my friend's showcase, but I can't let any of my professors down at the festival when I show everyone my portrait. You have to understand that I'm in a complicated twist here and I can't unravel it. I need help; I need to find an idea to get a chance to do two things that I really want to do at once."

Her mother stared at her with a look of disbelief. This all was happening without her even blinking her eyes. This was all she was thinking about? Struggling to figure out? She couldn't believe what she heard right now. This is was she was talking about this type of dilemma?

"But, sweetie...Why do you want to go to the Matsuri showcase? Your pictures are fine where they a—"

"MOM! This could get me famous if I present my portrait to the world! So many people will ask for me, so many contracts, so many deals, commissions, art trades, MONEY! You could quit your job mom and dad's job too! We could be living in one of those big mansion houses in Beverly Hills! I would win many awards, Noble Peace Prize, Emmy's, Grammy's, Global, EVERYTHING! This is what we always wanted, mom!"

Annabelle's voice was changing into a voice of imagination and imagery. Her voice turned out as a way of dreams and believers would be but, no. This is a sound of corruption to fame and fortune. All this imagination was all getting into her head and her daughter was a victim to fame and money-hungry.

Anastasia would be thrilled to have a lot of money, but that's not what she would've wanted. She just wanted to help and provide to her family. She want to save her money slowly, she doesn't need to become famous to earn money (it is but in a way that is not fair to people who live in poverty). She just wants to be there for her family, for Anna.

She sighed at her daughter's voice. "I know, that's what YOU always wanted Annabelle. I know this could be marvelous to see that you become famous...but..." Her hard to please smile slowly faded into a frown of disappointment, "...Annabelle. I don't want you to do the showcase."

Annabelle eyes widen and jaw dropped. "WHAT? B-but mom, you encouraged me to do this project! You wanted me to do this, this was my opportunity!"

"I know, but...you wanted to do this for the fame and fortune. I wanted to see you have fun and not worry about what people thinks. If they pick you, they'll pick, if they don't, they don't. This shouldn't be this time where you Anna, go leave this city to make your own money and forget about your own mother, father, friends, even your professor. We're not the ones who were there to paint it. You were, they'll be talking about you."

Annabelle shook her head, in denial. "No, I'll be there when I get the contract. When I get more money, I'll give you half of it, I SWEAR! I love you mom! I'll make sure you'll be there whenever I have that BIG CHECK OF CASH WHILE I HAVE A LOT OF COMMISSIONS AND—"

"LISTEN TO YOURSELF ANNABELLE!"

Anna filched when she heard the loud voice of her mother she had never heard before.

"You're not listening to anything that I am saying. This sounds very selfish of you! You want to get the money all for yourself! You want to become that someone! You! YOU! YYOOUUU!"

Annabelle frowned. She realized what she is saying; her mother was right. What was she thinking? She really thought that she was going to take those chances and begun famous. This is not what her mother would've wanted. Nor her dad, or Honey, or Hiro, Fred, GoGo...Tadashi? This is why she wanted to do this in the first place. She just wanted to do what's for HER, to beat Yamiko and become...just...like... _her_...

A snobby, self-absorbed, cocky, aloof, preppy, emo, BITCH!

"Mum," her voice was a quiet as the wind, hitting the window outside. Anastasia looked at her daughter calmly, "I'm sorry, mum. I—I—I was being very selfish, needy, and greedy. I just wanted to beat that Yamiko Yoshida, in her tracks. She always competed with me with almost everything ever since I started this school! I am not saying I was being bullied, she just kinda, thought she was better than me. I just wanted to beat her and thought differently about the famous life."

"I mean, well...you can still go to the showcase...you just need to tell your friends that you can't come to the showcase your friends are attending." Anastasia stated.

"That's the decision I'm having a hard time figuring out whether or not I should go to Hiro's showcase or attend my own showcase." Annabelle explained. "I don't want to disappoint my professor, being laughed at by Yamiko, then letting all my friends down when they know that I won't be able to attend it."

"First off," her mother was ready for the lecture, "that _Yamiko_ could put a sock in it and kick her to the curve. She's not worth it." She got up from the side of the bed and stood, behold of Annabelle. Her hands were on her hips and her face angling where Anna's face was. She had a serious, intense look on her face.

"I know that mom, but I'm mostly concerned about my friends, what will they say."

"Well, just tell them! It's worth a shot, the least that could happen if they are mad at you. They are your friends for a REASON Annabelle, I know there are cruel in the world, but one of them I saw for the first time and he looked like he was one of the nicest, handsome, generous man I have ever seen."

Annabelle blushed as soon as she was ironically talking about Tadashi. Great, she also has to face him too. Imagine him upset or angry, it would've been really cute, Anna thought to herself.

"Tadashi? Well, he's only a friend, mom..." She said, trying to cool herself down as well as being serious about it.

"I know that too, but come on, he's very attractive...He seems like the least person to get upset about this or anything else, in general. If you tell him first, he would probably understand and be generous about it."

Annabelle softly smiled, she knew that. Surely, after what Tadashi said to her pictures the other day, she felt like she was on top of the world. And when she made her picture, she felt even more special when she took Tadashi's advice and also more artistic. She would never forget that day of being with him longer than she would've been. Either that or seeing is beautiful, naked torso for the first time.

"I mean, yeah, he's nice, sweet, kind, cute, has beautiful brown, chocolate eyes, soft and smooth skin, his hair is soft and easily to put your hand right through and stroke it back, over and over and over and—"

"Anna..." Anastasia had a smirk on her face as she knew Anna was saying. Annabelle paused her rambling and flustered even more red and covered her red face.

"I know...I DO..."

"You do... _what...?_ " Her mother asked, teasingly.

Anna mumbled softly, "I like Tadashi..."

"What...?" Anastasia repeated, "I couldn't hear that. Could you talk a little bit louder...?"

"I LIKE Tadashi. I have a crush on Tadashi." She replied, saying it as loud for her mother, with a sound of annoyance and embarrassment. "But NOT as much, I mean, I only know him for about a week. I don't want to come out at him to strong or too fast."

"So you wanna stick with the "friend zone", huh?" Her mother asked.

"Yes."

"Wow, Annabelle...YOU HAVE YOUR FIRST CRUSH!" Her mother, Anastasia was thrilled, now this was the precious fame she was looking for. Spending time with her daughter in general is just the moment she loved to have and she's really glad she saw her daughter smiling for the first time, in front of her eyes again.

"Mom..." Annabelle whined as she felt blood, rushing onto her face and intense reddish all over her cheeks and blushed in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, sorry. Wait until your father hears about this!" She beamed as she gave Anna a hug, very tightly. Annabelle felt worried, either that she was going to suffocate by her strong mother's arms or the outraged Aiko when she hears about her daughter falling in love with someone. Either or, she's pretty timid.

After the long and very uncomfortable hug, the two went downstairs and told Aiko everything. Aiko was as well as very concerned about how Annabelle was so distant between the two and really wanted to see her daughter happy. Also, he wasn't even that mad about Anna having a crush on someone, but it was very common to see how in shock he was.

"Wow, Anna. I really thought you were a lesbian all this time..." Aiko admitted, making a face. Annabelle's face was pale, and then turned pinkish-reddish, and then her jaw-dropped and her eyes were really wide. _I can't believe he just said that!_ Annabelle said to herself in shock. That was probably a wake-up call to her social status; she needs to be around people her type. Well, that's already covered. Also, her mother and father have begun to trust her and her friends that she hang outs with and became very fine with it than against it.

An hour later, after finishing her homework, she went downstairs to head on over out to see where Honey Lemon is and see if they're going to the cafe. That's what she told her parents before saying goodbye, giving them both a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door.

After today, it seems like her parents has gotten more close to Anna, their daughter. They should be having these types of conversations and discussions more often. If they do, they would show Annabelle, that they do care.

That should parents always do. That's also a mother's word to becoming more close to their daughter like ever before.

 **SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! School has been very stressful and one of my close loved one has died recently so I have been busy and school work is getting harder, and my biology Keystones exam is under a month now and we are getting more and more work done before that happens and Thanksgiving and Christmas and Halloween and all these goddam holidays and SO MUCH WORK! So, yeah, I have been busy and hopefully by next week or so I will be making more Chapters of Meet Annabelle.**

 **Also, will Tadashi ask Anna out in the next chapter? Who knows? Stay tuned...**

 **Thank you for those who have favored my story and hopefully have followed as well. I'll be making more fanfics as well AFTER the first two I am in production with... Please keep me posted. Thank you! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Just Do It! Part 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Hero 6 or anything of its characters. All belongs to their rightful owners from Disney Animated Studios©. Except Annabelle, she's mine©.

* * *

Annabelle was walking up the street, for once to go ahead to take the trolley. She barely takes any type of transportation like the trolley to go anywhere. The only time she would take them if she was running late; it could be anything! Like, school, getting home, an interview, etc. etc. She's pretty slow when it comes to getting somewhere on time and she KNOWS she wouldn't make it. So, in that cause, she has to go and take the trolley to meet up with her friend, Honey Lemon at SFIT.

When she got on the trolley, she noticed there was no window seats open so she had to sit in the very back of the trolley. This is where you have to stand and look while you're riding that vehicle. Annabelle doesn't mind at all, but it would be nicer if it wasn't so crowded. It's 3:00pm on a Thursday; it isn't even the time to even have rush hour on a trolley yet. Then, again, this street is going outbound from the city so it's going to be awhile until the trolley opens up with free seats once more.

Whenever she saw the street of the institute, you don't even have to wait until the trolley stops, in Anna's book, you can just hope right off as the trolley slowly haunts to a stop. So she did and not a scratch or bruise on her, usually she would fall, but the trolley's platform is lowered so she doesn't have to do any trick to get down.

She got off and looked around to see if she saw Honey Lemon's pink Volkswagen's Beetle. She walked across the street and walked over to the campus. She never forgot how big and wide this campus was its very beautiful with the ancient technique the park has as a structure of both urban life and Asian aviculture.

But still, no sign of Honey Lemon anywhere. Maybe she is still in class? She thought she's probably a bit too early. Even if the trolley was so slow, it mustn't be missing this stop of the campus so late. When she got off, even more people; students and staff must be getting ready to leave out of their classes and heading back home.

 _Well, I guess I'll wait until she's done with what she is doing._ Anna said to herself, quietly. She went to find a nearest bench and sat herself down and waits. She sighed before grabbed out her sketchbook out of her handbag and started to doodling.

"FRED!" A shriek from the broad and tall Wasabi from his lab, his face was plastered in horror and absolute shock. "You… _you_ … _ **YOU**_ —I worked SO HARD on it…"

He was talking about his collection of rocks that he was going to use for his project. They organized and categorized in alphabetical order, color, size, sorted by country and shape. How it was ruined?

Well, Fred looked at Wasabi very baffled as he held up one piece of rock that was categorized as a ruby red sapphire, 2'3" inches and weighed 23lbs, according to Wasabi's collection file. It was on the far right, that's when Fred picked it up to just look at it and was amazed by its look. That's when Wasabi was in despair as Fred dissembled the order and has to start all over again. But Fred only picked up one rock, out all 237 rocks Wasabi had collected since he started, well, about 2 months ago. It's an easy fix, but in Wasabi's point-of-view.

Wasabi was nearly in tears when Fred gave him back his rock. Still confused, Fred didn't even know what the problem was.

"I mean, I only picked up one rock. I didn't mean to mess up your collection, dude." He said, softly as he felt a little guilty about what he did.

"IT'S ANARCHY! Society had ruled! I worked so hard to have a plus for everything and everything in its own PLACE…" He whined as he glared stare towards Fred, as if he was examining him for any other misconducts he had done.

Then the eyes looked over towards the rest of the gang, Honey, GoGo, and Tadashi. They finally finished their classes for the day and were heading over to their labs to pack up.

GoGo rolled her eyes at Wasabi as she knew he was going through his "Bitch fits" again. "What got his extra pair of underwear in a twist, again?" GoGo mused, trying not to show a snicker towards serious and traumatized Wasabi.

Fred shrugged. "All I did was grabbed one of Wasabi's cool collection of rocks and he started to go on an emotional rampage."

Wasabi shrieked. "NO! TADASHI!" Tadashi was close to picking up one of his rocks. Tadashi slowly pulled his hand away and raised an eyebrow.

"I was just going check 'em out. Geez, you're so tense Wasabi, chill…" He said in a nicest way possible.

"CHILL?" Wasabi repeated, in a very uptight voice, "I DON'T CHILL IF PEOPLE KEEP TOUCHING MY GOOD WO—HONEY!?" Honey already had her hands on a honey colored golden rock that had small, black spots circling around it. Honey was too fascinated by the rocks than the precautions of Wasabi's nervous breakdowns.

"Wow, Wasabi…these rocks are very cool. If you're not doing anything with these things, maybe I use them for an experiment that I…been…working…o—Wasabi?" Honey trailed off from her sentence to see a curled up Wasabi, in the back corner of his lab.

Wasabi could not believe what just happened. His work, his belongings, his collection, this have been worked out throughout the 2 months of his project and now…it's all wasted and his ego is corrupted. He has to start all over again from the beginning, like that's the biggest deal about it; he's more surprised that his work is being distorted, disordered, changed and disorganized. That's his biggest issue. A perfectionist and neat-freak like him would go from normal to outrage so quickly by the fact that his work is changed or taken for granted.

Before Wasabi could calm himself down which will be awhile until then, he glared at his gang asked viciously about them having something else to do than distorting his work.

GoGo scoffed as she grabbed her electromagnetic extension bike and her helmet from her side of the lab and rolled her eyes before popping another bubble from her gum. "Of course, getting away from a maniac like you, geez."

Fred shook his head as he frowned at GoGo. "That's not very nice GoGo, I mean, you know Wasabi. He's very emotional." He said, make known in his friend's defense.

Tadashi added on as he grabbed his brown, leathered satchel from his hand and puts it around his shoulder. "Yeah Wasabi isn't that uptight, he just need to settled down…I guess. Also, we have somewhere to go to. I have to go back to Aunt Cass's café to finish up my afternoon shift and then help Hiro with his project for tomorrow's showcase."

Honey Lemon beamed as she walked in front of them as she grabbed her pink sunglasses and her car keys. "Yeah! Plus, Annabelle is coming along too! This is going to be so fun!"

Tadashi tried not to show any redness around his cheeks, but when Honey pronounced Annabelle in her sentence, butterflies could be felt all inside his stomach and is making him smile.

Wasabi, with his cynical voice, scoffed at them as he got up and grabbed his rocks from his desk and shoved them in a plastic bag. "Well, you all have fun! Meanwhile, I'll have fun, sorting out 238 of my rocks that you ALL destroyed!"

"Not destroy, Wasabi, just distorted them." Tadashi quoted, "Sorry. We didn't mean to though, we promise we won't do it again. Right guys?"

Honey and Fred nodded, as for GoGo; she was already out the door. Very impatient she was she was already on her bike and riding down the street to the café before anyone else.

Wasabi scoffed. "You're goddam right y'all won't; I worked so hard on this man. You have no idea!"

Honey rolled her eyes with a smile and snorted. "Don't sweat it Wasabi, we'll help you with the sorting rocks later. We have to go, are you sure you don't want to join us?" She asked.

"Can't, I have to fix something that we'll take possibly days to fix…"

Fred waved goodbye to Wasabi and told the gang to come one before Annabelle leaves them. Surely, Tadashi wouldn't want that.

Honey waved goodbye to Wasabi as well and walked out the door of the lab before heading outside to the park of the campus.

As the three was outside, near the parking lot, Anna was spotted right along the bench, doodling on her notebook. Her book was almost filled up with her drawings; she probably needs to buy a whole new one before drawing anymore doodles or sketches again.

She didn't even noticed her friends were walking towards her until gleeful Honey Lemon grabbed her out of the blue and gave her a big hug, causing Anna to fall out of her seat and pulled up by tall Honey.

"AAK—Honey?! Uh, HI?" Annabelle said before being smothered by Honey's furry, honey-yellow, sweater.

"OH ANNA! I've missed you soo MUCH! IT BEEN AGES!"

' _Ages'_ , in Honey's term of language; it has been about 12 hours since they saw each other. But still, Honey was so glad that Annabelle is in her arms and was reunited once again by the group.

Annabelle then pulled Honey away from her as her arms were pulled back as gravity took Anna towards the bench and sat back down. Causing this, her hair was down in curls as her ponytail was pulled apart by Honey's upper-body strength causing her hairstyle to be undone.

"Wow, Honey, you're pretty strong for a person that hasn't seen me, 12 hours before." Annabelle joked, as she pulled her hair back and then tossed her hair over her head to grab a handful of her hair to put it up in a ponytail once more.

Tadashi saw the movement of Anna's hair and his eyes widen, if that exact moment was shown in slow motion, it would've been a flawless appearance which made Tadashi's heart beat a little faster than it should. His face felt very warm as his cheeks began to heat up into a reddish formation around his cheeks and ears.

Fred witness Tadashi's expression and gesture a wiggling eyebrow and a chuckle.

As for Honey and Anna, they spend most of their time talking and walking over to Honey's pink car.

Fred and Tadashi were taking Fred's butler, Heathcliff's limousine to the café. Fred already scheduled the timing of when the limousine should come, right about 3:10pm.

"We'll meet you two there, later!" Honey Lemon said to Fred and Tadashi before pulling off and heading down the street.

While Fred and Tadashi waited for the limo to arrive, Fred gave Fred a few smirks and snickers as Tadashi was daydreaming about something else, somewhere far away from here.

"SO, Tada…"

" _TADASHI_ …" Tadashi said to Fred, sternly.

"Sorry, Tada- _shi_ , have you been talking to Annabelle lately?"

Tadashi choked on his own salvia. He covered his mouth as he coughed and then swallowed, showing his Adam's apple.

"What do you mean by that? That I have a crush on Annabelle or something?" Tadashi said, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, you do hang out with her more often and you guys are close. How many times you two see each other? 3 times a day, 5 times a week?"

"I mean, I saw her yesterday, we were at the café tutoring each other."

"Awe…"

"What do you mean "Awe"? Fred, I know it seems that I could ask her go out at any time but I'm not going to go up and fast an—, "

Tadashi face reddens and his eyes widen in shock. _I didn't mean it like that! I didn't mean it like that!_

Fred eyes shined with glee, reverse psychology does work, for Fred at least.

"I got you!" Fred said as he chuckled, giving his bashful pale a pat on the shoulder. "I can tell Tadashi, you got it bad."

"You can say that Fred, I mean, what am I going to say? Anna, will you go out with me? I mean, that's coming out too strong. I really want to go out with her, I mean, I just want to go and take my time and take things slow."

Tadashi looked away from Fred as he felt embarrassed to say this type of stuff like that; it's embarrassing but then again a relief. Tadashi only told Fred and Wasabi, its fine for the men to know his secrets. It would be hell if GoGo knows, or at least Honey Lemon knows, and if Honey knows, then Anna will know. He fears that if that happens, their friendship; he and Anna will never be the same way again. It could change for the worse if Anna knows before confessing first.

So, this must be hidden a secret, no doubt, Wasabi and Fred will be the ONLY people to know about this at this point. No exceptions.

"Okay, so you and Wasabi know at this point, please keep it that way." Tadashi pleaded; his voice was a calm and modest as ever. He really likes Anna, he really does. He just doesn't want anything weird between them at all at this point.

Fred looked over at the limo, pulling into the parking lot. He smiled as he promised Tadashi, for sure, that he will not tell another soul. He even pinky swear he will not tell anyone.

"But you have to admit bro," he concluded, "You two are _met_ for each other." Tadashi chuckled at his friend as he kind of agree to his beanie-wearing, monster loving friend as they got into the limo, and pulled off.

Honey and Anna were already down the street, near the café. Honey's pink car was near one of the side parking lots beside the shop and could see Aunt Cass and Hiro inside.

Anna had the courage to wave at them from outside. Hiro cheeky, smile was adorable as his gap-tooth was only one of a kind to his facial expression.

Annabelle smiled as she walked down the sidewalk and heading inside the entrance to the café and running over to dear Hiro, hugging him as if that's her brother of her own.

"Hi Hiro…" Annabelle said amused at seeing the 14 year old, which was just as excited to see her too.

"Hey, Annabelle, I see you're not with your bae. Usually see you guys all the time…" Hiro teased.

"Bae?" Annabelle asked in baffled.

"Yeah, your bae…"

"I…don't have a bae Hiro…"

"Of course you do."

"No, I do not."

"Yup, he's here every day…"

"Tadashi is not my bae Hiro, we're just friends."

Aunt Cass was already about to hug Anna until she heard the words, "bae" and "Tadashi". This is where matchmaking Aunty Cass comes in and investigates.

"Tadashi huh…?" Aunt Cass said, amusingly.

Annabelle bashfully shook her head at the aunt and told her that she and Tadashi are not together. Then, from behind, GoGo's bubble gum popped was a loud smack and the eyes were glanced towards her. She was sitting on the chair backwards as she kept chewing on her bubble gum.

"GoGo?" They all said in unison, even Honey, who just walked in the door; saw her from behind without even realizing she was here.

"Yeah? I mean, come on, I have a bike that goes through 0 resistance, equals a faster bike."

Anna sighed as she sat down at the same table GoGo is sitting and asked Aunt Cass for some strawberry Frappuccino. Aunt Cass wrote down the order and asked if anyone else, except Hiro would like anything to drink. Honey just wanted a pastry from the bakery and GoGo just wanted pumpkin spice cappuccino with cream and seasonal colored sprinkles.

"Coming right up, oh, when is Tadashi "Anna's mate" arrives?" Aunt Cass asked.

Annabelle blushed as she shrugged to when exactly Tadashi and Fred will be coming; they could've walked up here if all they know.

Aunt Cass sighed as she walked over to the kitchen and got their drinks made.

As for the rest of them, Hiro was chattering about his project for tomorrow and how he's almost done. He just needs a few of GoGo's tools and Tadashi's wires from the tests that went wrong by Baymax to get the final batch of microbots ready.

"I think I'll give my tool box to you…" GoGo insisted, but then again in a sarcastic tone.

Hiro groaned. "Seriously, GoGo, I need it for tomorrow or I won't finish in time."

"You know I was joking right?"

Hiro chuckled, nervously. "Oh, I knew that…"

"IT'S FRED TIME!" Fred yelled from the entrance of the café, causing everyone's eye to glance over at him. Fred smiled, dim-wittedly as he ran over to the crew, giving them pats on the back and hi-5 from Hiro.

As for Tadashi who was the last person to come in, smiled at everyone and waved hello to the gang before heading over to the counter where Aunt Cass was and got on to his shift.

As for the rest of the gang, they all just chill and socialize as they let time pass by during the time at the café.

Only a half an hour has passed and the gang still talking at their table, their beverages and/or pastries in their hands, the brothers working overtime at the kitchen and Aunt Cass serving and greeting or signing-off customers, coming in and going out of the shop.

Annabelle waved at Tadashi as he was working over at the kitchen, washing the dishes. Tadashi smiled and waved back. Blush formed around both of their faces, their insides started to tickle, their hearts beating a little faster than normal.

Annabelle tucked behind a lock of hair behind her ear, as a sign of affection or just trying to get that annoying string of hair out of her sight.

Tadashi cupped his cap from his head, as he fixed up his mountain hair hairstyle. He pulled it back and over as if he was hot and need to cool off. Guessing, that he is inside a kitchen, where everything is being cooked, brewed or fried in there. So yeah, that's pretty much that.

Annabelle then looked away as she felt her cheeks burning even more and looked towards Honey and the rest of the gang as well. Looks and snickers were shown on each of their faces.

Annabelle stared at them as if they were all crazy. "What?" She asked, blankly.

GoGo smiled, with an arched eyebrow. "What do you mean what? You guys got it bad…"

Anna scoffed. "As if… I know what you are saying. Tadashi and I are just friends."

"We know," GoGo continues, "it's the fact that you guys are not letting it blossom."

"It's because we only know each other for a week. I don't have a crush on Tadashi though; I am completely and utterly serious!"

Honey chuckled. "Are you sure…?"

"YES I AM. I'm being very honest here, I am just a friend to Tadashi and that's final."

Fred sighed. "Bummer, it's going to be sad news when I tell Tadashi that—," he paused, his face paled up, he covered his mouth with his hands and his look was completely in shudder.

The gang stared at him in suspicion. Fred promised.

He doesn't want Tadashi to break him into pieces as well as their friendship if they find out and he broken a promise.

GoGo arched her eyebrow as she blew another bubble and then took out her piece of gum to drink some of her cappuccino.

"That what?" GoGo asked in interest.

"Uh….I…uh…I forgot that Hiro's birthday is coming up!"

"In 10 months from now, yes." Honey included.

"I mean, how it that sad news though that—,"

"Hey guys," Tadashi said a little sketchy as he was holding a huge amount of the dishes in his arms that seems unbearable to hold for much longer.

Annabelle looked concerned as she saw the massive struggle of her dear friend holding so much that he could carry.

"Wow, you can really do that work for that pay, huh?" Annabelle mentioned, slightly with a playful smile.

Tadashi nodded, still keeping his balance and posture to keep from glasses falling. "Yeah, I mean, its worth it right?" He said with a chuckle.

Then before they knew it, the glasses and dishes were beginning to fall out of the grip of Tadashi's hand and started trembling down. Then, Annabelle saves them from a fall and glasses shattered, by her fast and perfect timing; she managed to get most of the glasses before even hitting the floor.

"Got it!" Annabelle cheered as she grabbed the rest of the dishes and helped Tadashi put them in the kitchen. After putting the dishes into the sink, Tadashi thanked Anna for helping him before another lecture from Aunt Cass could roll in.

"Thanks uh, Annabelle. I really don't know what I would've done without you."

Annabelle giggled. "No, probs just don't try to overwhelm yourself with all the work, just take your time."

"Trust me," Tadashi said, "I'll make sure that mistake will never rerun itself again." He chuckled.

Annabelle smiled as she looked around and noticed that there is a staircase in the storage area of the shop.

"Um," she hesitated, "why is there staircase in the storage room? Is there another floor of storage or something?"

"Uh, no…that's the staircase to my house."

"YOUR house?"

"I mean, my Aunt's house, I still live with her and my brother Hiro too."

"Really? Whoa, that's so weird…So, the shop is connected with Ms. Cass's house?"

"Yup, plus I have to share a room with Hiro in the attic."

"Your room is in the attic?"

"Yeah, there's only one bedroom, so that includes a whole new one in the attic." Tadashi explained.

Annabelle was so surprised; she never knew Tadashi's aunt's store was connected to a resident housing above it.

"Where did you assume I would live at? Inside the city apartments or something?" Tadashi asked with a soft chuckle.

"Um, honestly, I thought you lived with your parents…"

"Uh…" Then the conversation gets awkward when Tadashi felt uncomfortable confessing that he doesn't have parents; he's a complete orphan.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Annabelle asked, beginning to worry.

"No, no, no! I-I-I just trailed off for a second, you're fine."

"Oh, okay then, I am actually interested in seeing what it looks like up there…If you're not busy."

"Well, I need to finish my shift. But after that, I'll give you a little tour if you like that." He said poking her nose, playfully.

Annabelle giggled as she pushed Tadashi's hand softly away before he could do another poke on her small nose.

" _Sta'p_! Alright, whenever you're done with your shift, we'll take that tour, promise?"

"Pinky-swear promise." He wrapped his pinky finger around hers and smiled up at her. Her pinky was warm and soft, it gave Tadashi a tingle in his stomach.

 _I should've cleaned my room beforehand…_ Tadashi thought to himself in disappointed. Sweat began to pour down onto his palm of his hands instant while he hid the feeling as he smiled up at her.

The same feeling had gone through Annabelle's hands too, she was quite nervous as well. She doesn't know what's going to happen next. She is not the type of person to be around people and then go to their house by surprise, especially if they're boys. She's mostly a loner and had no friend, which was only a year ago when she was all by herself and was only to herself.

Now, she has about 5 fives plus Aunt Cass and Mochi and close to her parents as ever before. This year haves been overall the best years of her life at this moment, in time.

She hopes that her and her friends will become as close as ever before.

* * *

 **Alright, I really wanted you to know I will be not uploading as often because I'm about to start Keystones in a week and Thanksgiving is coming up. So, it will be awhile until December. So, I might be not uploading ANYTHING until the beginning of December, when winter break begins. I am very sorry for the circumstances but it is what it is and I am not going to go and lose my academics for stories about random fandom.**

 **I'm sorry if I am being rude but it's been very stressful for me, school, family issues, relationships, etc. I just need to work on what's serious with me first.**

 **Annabelle will be at hiatus until December**

 **TDKI will be uploaded this weekend and won't be another upload until December.**

 **I am hopeful and grateful about all the favorites and followers I am getting from my two stories I ever managed to put up this year.**

 **I promise, I'll keep you posted.**


	10. I am SO SORRY for this neglect

**Hi everyone...**

 **It has been forever, I know...**

 **I did promise you guys that I will be uploading my stories when December begins, which was three weeks ago... I am sorry if I haven't been posting Annabelle lately or any of my stories, I kind of lost all interesting in writing after finals since I really was depressing over my failure in Graduation Project and Digital Media final exams. I got really depress after that and kind of lost all feeling in writing.**

 **It's Christmas time, Merry Christmas and I will be making a one-shot of Annabelle (my OC) and Tadashi for a Christmas reborn of me and my writing. I got a new laptop today so I am going to take advantage of this gift and write every single chapter I have missed and the Christmas special of Meet Annabelle (not a new chapter but a one-shot of the story; like a little spin-off) where Annabelle gets a secret Santa and have NO IDEA who this person "hint" "hint" is in for starters.**

 **Don't worry, I will be returning to Meet Annabelle, but for Total Drama Kakiki Island, I complete lost all love and feelings for Total Drama all together due to the long waits we have to go through to see if there's going to be a new season of Total Drama or that spin-off series that kind of was not bad like Pahkitew but that wasn't even the season overall, TDPI was the other half of TDAS, which wasn't even that good and made me gag a little at the production it had tbh.**

 **So yeah, I have lost full interest in TDKI and I will be deleting the story soon, sorry for those who written their apps but never got in or the ones that got in but really didn't get enough of their introduction in.**

 **Well, that's all I got to say, stay tune for "My Secret Santa" Big Hero 6 fanfic. It will be probably 2 chapter at least because whatever happens, it might trail on and on until it's up to 10 chapters by late January. We all wouldn't want that... would we? So I will be uploading the first chapter later today and the final one tomorrow night. Hopefully I could get it done on time.**

 **I am going to start on the Christmas one-shot as soon as I finish this HUGE sorry letter I just rambled on to you all and return back to "Meet Annabelle" on Sunday.**

 **I just want to say I am sorry for neglecting my stories, you all and fanfiction. Trying not to sound needy or determined or anything but... I NEED TO WRITE SOMETHING I'M DYING OVER HERE! Dx**

* * *

 _So that's my apology letter, hope you all forgive me and thank you._

 _ **Merry Christmas** everyone, please... don't drink and drive and get your pet or animal pet neutered._

 _I DON'T KNOW, I AM WATCHING PRICE IS RIGHT ON MY DVR AND I JUST WANTED TO SOUND LIKE DREW CAREY! GEEZ! XD_


End file.
